ECW Revival
by TrackMaster914
Summary: Warning: I do not own the name ECW, or any of the real wrestling names listed below. Jack Starr was a business man with a low reputation, until he decided to come up with his own wrestling company. More less. He teamed up with a long time colleague in Sean Marchenko, and managed to negotiate a handful of wrestlers (Granted, a lot of them made up by me) to sign with them.
1. Roster

Jack Starr was an OK businessman. He really loved the wrestling business. Well, he loved managing it. He decided to move up into the world of wrestling by becoming an owner for his own wrestling brand.

A few weeks prior, Jack Starr was in his house, along with his "sidekick", Sean Marchenko. "I was able to print out these papers, boss" Sean said. It was just silence. "Is… something wrong, boss?" Sean asked. "I can't come up with a name for the company" Jack said. "Soooo many brand names were taken: Progress Wrestling, Defiant Wrestling, Impact Wrestling, and…." Jack paused for a second then thought "Wait a minute, I could call it: ECW Revival!" Jack said. "Boss, there's things called Copyright Infringement and plagiarizing, WWE could sue you for that" Sean said. "You gotta take risks, right? Right?" Jack asked. "Well, sure, but, who are you going to sign?" Sean asked. "Extreme wrestlers. Duh!" Jack said. Sean then face-palmed.

A few hours later, Jack came up with a basic list of who to sign up. Then he came to a conclusion. He first signed a handful of underrated wrestlers (Custom superstars). This was the roster he made:

Mike Honda - Mattice, Ontario, Canada  
Sarah Macan - Vulcan, Alberta, Canada  
Skeen Rando - Crossett, Arkansas, USA  
Shoko Mizushima - Toyota, Aichi, Japan  
Lee Corallo - Mont-Tremblant, Quebec, Canada  
Celeste Nikki - Sandover, Australia  
Jim Raymond - Amarillo, Texas, USA  
Emma Bakke - Grimsbu, Norway  
Tony Masser - Rotterdam, Netherlands  
Jane Bickers - Aarhus, Denmark  
Sand Unser - Wolverhampton, UK  
Mia Hester - Adelaide, South Australia, Australia

Jack then signed a bunch of free agents (Real People):

Adam Page  
Elijah Burke  
Matt Jackson (Young Bucks)  
Nick Jackson (Young Bucks)  
Matt Sydal


	2. Start of a new beginning

Please note: I don't own the rights to ECW or any of the real-life wrestling names. All events are fantasy and don't affect the characters in real life in any way what so ever.

April 19,2019

It all starts off with a bunch of wrestlers waiting in the locker room area. All of the signs inside, outside, and around the city said "surprise wrestling". In the city of Philadelphia. All the wrestlers in the arena were given invitations by email. Most of them were free agents.

Jim Raymond and Lee Corallo were having a conversation. "Do you know what's going on?" Jim asked. "I have no idea" Lee said. Then a manager showed up. All the wrestlers gathered up around him. "Welcome to the revival of ECW!" the guy exclaimed. Everyone said "What?" in confusion.

Jack Starr: Hello everyone! I have revived ECW. This time, it will actually live up to it's name unlike 2010. It's time to start the show.

There was a huge introduction later on with a standing ovation and everything.

A bunch of wrestlers were getting ready for some heavy-hitting matches. And this was the match card as it stood:

Mike Honda vs. Skeen Rando

Young Bucks vs. Elijah Burke & Matt Sydal  
Main Event  
Jim Raymond vs. Lee Corallo

Match 1: Mike Honda suplexed Skeen Rando into a chair, which was enough to pick up the victory.

Match 2: Really high-pace action with the Young Bucks in control for most of the match. But in the end, Elijah Burke found a way to steal the victory. Matt Sydal got assaulted by the brothers while Elijah Burke ran off, saving his own skin. Matt got driven into the table in the end.

The main event was going to have Lee Corallo against his friend Jim Raymond. Jim is from Amarillo, Texas. And Lee Corallo is from Mont-Tremblant, Quebec.

Main Event: Lee vs. Jim was the match of the night. Awesome back and forth action between them. Jim was about to win, until the lights suddenly went out. When the lights turned back on, with Jim lying on top of him. He beat Lee, but then the lights went out Lee and Jim were knocked out in the middle of the ring. Then it went off the air.

Results:

\- Mike Honda is the fan-favorite.

\- Young Bucks are considered heels after the post-match assault.

\- Lee Corallo and Jim Raymond still confused on what happened.


	3. Extra Fight

Please note: I don't own the rights to ECW or any of the real-life wrestling names. All events are fantasy and don't affect the characters in real life in any way whatsoever.

April 21, 2019

Even though ECW Revival is scheduled for Friday nights, they decided to hold an "extra" show for Sunday.

It was Sunday, and the owner Jack Starr, announced that there will be a women's division. A few minutes later, some of the female wrestlers were hanging around, trying to get to know the other wrestlers. Jim and Lee were talking.

Jim: You think the women's division is a good idea?

Lee: That's sexist, dude.

Jim: No, no. It's just that I'm looking at the list, and these female wrestlers don't seem convincing.

Rosa: What did you say?!

Jim & Lee: ROSA MENDES?!

Jim: What the heck are you doing here? You're not on the list.

Rosa: I'm here to finish what I started in WWE.

Jim: Constantly losing?

Rosa was ready to punch Jim in the face, until…

Lee: Whoa, Whoa! He was implying that you didn't win a single match in WWE, so there was nothing to "finish".

Rosa then sighed and walked away in anger.

With some women added into the roster, it made a bigger matchcard:

Mike Honda vs. Adam Page vs. Jim Raymond

Sarah Macan vs. Kris Wolf

Inter-gender

Skeen Rando vs. Nixon Newell

Ladder Match

Matt Jackson vs. Elijah Burke

Tables Match

Lee Corallo vs. Tye Dillinger

Match 1: Mike Honda suplexed Adam into a ladder. He was about to pin him, until the lights went out for a split second. When the lights went back on, Jim Raymond was laying on top of Mike, who was also knocked out. Jim won, but then the lights went out again.

Backstage: Sarah Macan was walking around the backstage area, until she stopped and saw Lee Corallo patching up Jim Raymond. "Are you okay there?" Sarah asked. "What does it look like to you?" Jim asked. He was still pist from the second consecutive attack on him. "He's still feeling hurt from that sudden blackout" Lee said. "He just needs some rest" he continued. "So anyway, you're match is up next, right? How do you feel?" Lee asked. "A bit nervous, actually. I never wrestled in an arena this big before" Sarah said. "I guess… try to imagine everyone as… dogs?" Lee said. Sarah then started laughing. "I'll catch you later. Good luck on your match!" Lee said. Sarah waved back as she was heading off to the entrance way.

Match 2: Kris Wolf took control for a majority of the match, but then Sarah was able to counter into the Curb Stomp and win.

Match 3: There was a lot of mixed reactions when it was announced that there would be an Intergender match. Skeen Rando questioned it the most solely because he was against males fighting females in any matter, even if it was a regular match. He did it anyway. Overall, the match was awesome. High-pace, nonstop action throughout. Though in the end, Nixon Newell was on top, mainly because Skeen was too hesitant for half of his moves.

Match 4: Match got cancelled off because Elijah Burke got attacked by the Young Bucks backstage.

Backstage #2: Lee was getting ready for his match, until he stumbled upon Layla. "Wait, are Layla from WWE?" Lee asked. "I sure am" Layla said. "Are you-" Lee got cut off. "No, just stopping by. Good luck on your match tonight" Layla said as she walked away.

Main Event: Lee Corallo vs. Tye Dillinger was considered the match of the night according to the fans. It was a Tables Match, and both men were in control for almost an equal amount of time. Tye was going for the Perfect 10 until Lee countered into a Superkick off the top turnbuckle, and Tye went crashing down into the table. Lee was celebrating his victory until the lights went out, again. When the lights came back on and everyone was standing in shock. It was Jimmy Havoc. Both Lee and Tye were knocked out cold in the ring. After a few seconds, Jim started running to the ring. By the time he got there, the lights went out again, then it went back on, and Jimmy Havoc was gone. It ended with Jim calling for medical help.

Results:

\- Mike Honda and Adam Page have formed an alliance.  
\- Kris wolf is furious after her sudden loss to Sarah Macan.  
\- Young Bucks are more "heel" than ever.  
\- Lee and Jim left the night heavily bruised.


	4. Wreaking Havoc

Please note: I don't own the rights to ECW or any of the real-life wrestling names. All events are fantasy and don't affect the characters in real life in any way whatsoever.

April 26, 2019

Five days later, and people were still in shock from the sudden appearance of Jimmy Havoc. Some were pist off at the owner Jack Starr, too.

Jim Raymond and Lee Corallo were having a heated conversation with Jack in his office. "Why didn't you tell us he was signed to this company?! He could've killed me and Lee?!" Jim said. "He was supposed to be a mystery to everyone, including the wrestlers. He just showed up a lot sooner than planned" Jack said. "Wait a second, isn't this all scripted? Because this all seems pretty real" Lee said. "Well, I thought it was a good idea to put some slice of life to it" Jack said. Jim got up and grabbed Jack by the collar. "This is Jimmy 'Freakin'' Havoc! Both real and fake he's a huge threat to all of us, even YOU!" Jim exclaimed. "Well all we could do now is slowly-" Jack got cut off. "- Drive me out of the company" Jimmy said as he was at the window. "I don't leave a wrestling company until I leave some 'Havoc' before going on my way" Jimmy said as he was going backwards slowly towards the door.

Later on that night, Jimmy Havoc showed up, with theme song playing and everything. It was about a 5-minute promo before Mike Honda and Adam Page showed up. "You ain't wreaking Havoc on our-" Adam got cut off. Jimmy kicked him in the face, then clotheslined Mike. He then found a piece of paper and swiped it across Mike's leg.

Backstage, some wrestlers were trying to take on Jimmy Havoc, until Jimmy's backup arrived. Two guys by the names of Trevor Lee and Tony Masser were beating up a bunch of wrestlers. Then all three of them left the arena.

About half the roster was wiped out from the backstage assault. But with some more wrestlers added to the roster, there was still traditionally 5 matches:

Falls Count Anywhere

Tye Dillinger vs. Da Mack vs. Matt Sydal

Bea Priestley vs. Veda Scott

Intergender

Lee Corallo vs. Kris Wolf

Tornado Tag

The Young Bucks vs. Mills & Mayhew

Extreme Rules

Jim Raymond vs. Sand Unser

Match 1: The match was crazy throughout. Da Mack made his debut and was so close to beating Matt Sydal, until Tye put him into the Perfect 10 into the table. Matt Roundhouse-Kicked Tye out of the ring, then pinned Da Mack for the win.

Match 2: Bea Priestley badly wanted to make an impact on the women's division, until she realized that it's yet to have a championship. This didn't stop Veda Scott from beating the crap out of her. Though Veda pretty much had the match won, it ended with a no contest, because near the end, Bea went for a massive spear which sent both of them into the barricade. Bea landed on her head hard from the spear. Both of them were stretchered out.

Backstage: Lee Corallo was sitting around, waiting for his match. Sarah showed up and realized that Lee was feeling a bit nervous. "Are you okay, Lee?" Sarah asked. "Not really, I mean I would love to face Kris, but Jimmy Freakin' Havoc is lurking about, and it appears that he assembled a team" Lee said. "You… could always just go home?" Sarah said. "Are you implying that I should just cower away?!" Lee asked. "No, it's just-" She got cut off. "Just leave me" Lee said. Lee walked away.

Match 3: Lee was still off his game because Jim was forced to report to the local hospital for investigation. The match was still decent, but that was because Kris put on an incredible performance. Though Lee did well, it wasn't enough, as Kris Wolf won the match. After the match, Kris wanted to give Lee a handshake, but Lee decided to just walk away as he was booed out of the ring.

Backstage #2: The tag team match got delayed big time, because Jimmy Havoc and co. came back and wreaked even more havoc in the locker rooms and halls. They even attacked the wrestlers that were already hurt from the previous attack. Jimmy brought even more men than before. Two more guys, Damian Slater and Kenneth Johnson. Jim came back, but got attacked by Tony Masser and Trevor Lee.

Office: Sean's the second in command, now he's pist. "Boss, you need to do something about this guy! We're losing wrestlers like crazy!" Sean exclaimed. "Maybe we should-"Sean got cut off. "No! No! No! I do not want him here!" Jack exclaimed. "He can clean up any kind of business that goes on. Give him a chance to help us!" Sean said. "(Sigh) you call him! I don't even want to talk to him!" Jack exclaimed.

Backstage #3: "I asked for the remaining wrestlers, including the ones who already wrestled tonight, to come to this meeting. So where's Lee!?" Jack exclaimed. "You know what, forget it! I'll suspend him!" Jack continued. They all waited for the arrival of someone who could fix their problems. It was Jack's brother, John Starr. "Hello, everybody! I heard this company needs my help" John said. "In what way are you going to help us, though?" Matt Sydal said. "Well, here's the plan" John said.

Match 4: After a half hour delay, there was finally some more action. Young Bucks vs. Mills & Mayhew. Late in the match, and Mills got driven into the table just outside the ring. Then inside the ring, Mayhew got superkicked into a chair in the corner, which knocked him out. The Young Bucks won the match, but then Lee Corallo showed up out of nowhere and took down both Matt and Nick Jackson using a chair. Then he walked away.

Backstage #4: Lee packed up to go, until Jack and the remaining wrestlers blocked him. "What the hell were you thinking assaulting the Young Bucks just now?! Huh?" Jack exclaimed. "Yeah, what was that about?" Bea said. "Shut up, Bea! And you need to shut up too, Jack!" Lee exclaimed. "Listen, what you've been doing tonight is uncalled for!" Jack said. "What's 'uncalled' for is the fact that you did nothing about Jimmy wreaking 'havoc' amongst all of us with his crew" Lee said. "You're an absolute liability to us, Lee! I am very disappointed in you!" Jack exclaimed. "Oh, come on, brother. He's just a little frustrated, that's all. He just needs time" John said. "Okay, you know what? Let's have a match?" Jack said. Lee fell down in laughter."That's hilarious! Since when did you wrestle, EVER?!" Lee asked. "Oh, it's on! You've tested me for far too long!" Jack exclaimed. They both stared at each other face to face.

Main Event: Jim was still hurt from the assault, but decided to face off against the debuting Sand Unser anyway. Until Jim found Sand in a photoshoot knocked out, along with the photographers. When he went in, he got attacked by Bea Priestley and Kenneth Johnson. A few minutes later, Jim and Sand were dragged to the ring. "Now, this is what happens when you underestimate Jimmy Havoc!" Jimmy said. He then dropped the mic and left along with his crew, the fans booed them out of the arena.

Results:

\- Everyone's shocked about Bea Priestley's sudden heel turn.

\- The fans officially consider Lee Corallo as a heel.

\- Matt Jackson's leg was messed up from the assault, and will be out for 3 weeks.

\- Da Mack's arm was broken from the backstage attack, and will be out for 7 weeks.

\- Skeen Rando's wrist was broken from the backstage attack, but it's debatable whether or not he can fight.

\- Adam Page's spine is sore after the backstage attack, and will miss out of next week.

\- Nixon Newell's leg was messed up from the assault, and will be out for 2 weeks.

\- Elijah Burke tore his ACL during assault, and is yet to be evaluated.


	5. Firepower I think

Please note: I don't own the rights to ECW or any of the real-life wrestling names. All events are fantasy and don't affect the characters in real life in any way whatsoever.

May 3, 2019

The ratings went down in a snap. Mainly because of the backstage assaults and the fact that half the roster was wiped out. So coming into another episode, they lost 5% of their fanbase.

Lee and Jim were in the locker room. "So, it appears everyone's established you as a heel" Jim said. "Sure, I was kind of out of control, but I made a good point, Jack has done nothing to get rid of Jimmy Havoc, and probably didn't even bother to look him up. He probably just thought to himself 'oh he looks soooo cool! Let's add him to the roster!'" Lee said. "Well, despite my constant injuries, I've been added onto team Starr" Jim said. "Jack even has a team name after himself" Lee said. "Actually, it's named after his brother, John" Jim said. "Well, I guess that's better than Jack" Lee said.

Despite Skeen's wrist injury, he still showed up to see if he'd get a match because it was just a wrist injury. Skeen Rando and Shoko Mizushima were talking backstage, having a conversation about ring attires. "There's a thing about finishers, where if a wrestler's finisher can only work about 50% of the time, you're either doing it wrong, or you need to get a new finisher" Skeen said. "I am not so sure about that, honestly" Shoko said. Then Layla and Rosa Mendes showed up and Layla said that herself and Rosa was going to face Shoko and Celeste Nikki. And then they just left.

Sarah Macan and Kris Wolf became the best of friends shortly after Lee Corallo's breakdown. In the process, they also found a friend in Sand Unser.

Trevor Lee and Tony Masser were struggling to work together to get on the same page. Veda Scott overheard the descension between the two, and then ran off.

With even more wrestlers gone, Jack booked most of the roster into matches:

Emma Bakke & Tye Dillinger & Nick Jackson vs. Jane Bickers & Trevor Lee & Damian Slater

Mills & Mayhew vs. Matt & Ezekiel Jackson

Shoko Mizushima & Celeste Nikki vs. Layla & Rosa Mendes

Skeen Rando & Jim Raymond & Kris Wolf & Sarah Macan & Lee Corallo & Veda Scott

Vs. Kenneth Johnson & Tony Masser & Bea Priestley 7 Hadly Nikki & Jimmy Havoc & Petra Viscara

Match 1: It was an insane matchup, with nonstop action. Emma Bakke going off against Jane Bickers on the entrance ramp was the highlight of the match, which ended with both of them falling through a stack of tables that were set up by Tye and Nick a few minutes before. Meanwhile, in the ring, Tye and Nick were getting their keisters handed to them, which led to Tye Dillinger being driven into the table. Trevor & Damian pinned him down for the win.

Backstage: Mike Honda was patching himself up after getting attacked by Bea Priestley during the 6-man tornado tag match. Then Kris Wolf, Veda Scott, Jim Raymond, and Sand Unser showed up and asked Mike if he wanted to join the team at the Detestation PPV. Mike agreed to it.

Match 2: Despite all the crap that went down last week, Mills & Mayhew made it through all that. They were ready to fight against Matt Sydal and his mystery partner. The mystery turned out to be Ezekiel Jackson. Everyone was in complete shock. "Oh crap, we don't got this, Maverick" Mills said. "Don't worry. I mean, we should at least try" Mayhew said. 3 minutes later, Mills & Mayhew were in control for a majority of the match, the then Ezekiel absolutely bulldozed Mayhew. Matt Sydal put Mills through the announce table using the Canadian Destroyer. Then Ezekiel side slammed Mayhew, and pinned him for the win.

Match 3: Shoko and Celeste were awesome throughout the match. They bonded very quickly. Layla and Rosa on the other hand, were struggling to stay on the same page, which ultimately costed them the match. It ended with Shoko giving Rosa the X-factor, and then the split-leg moonsault for the win.

Backstage #2: Jim Raymond was talking to Hadly Nikki & Petra Viscara. Jim was telling them the story about how he had an insane extreme rules match back at his hometown of Amarillo, Texas against John Starr. Said how he was driven through a table that had thumbtacks, along with the table that was under that one was on fire, and how he had to be stretchered out but he refused. The girls loved the story, and were also scared at the same time. "How long ago was this?" Hadly asked. "It was about 3 months ago" Jim said. Both the girls were amazed. "Even though John Starr's in his 50s, he can still wrestle like he's in his 20s" Jim said. "I was wondering, is it possible for you to go easy on us on our upcoming match?" Petra asked. "Hmm, I don't know. I try to go all-out in my matches, so-" Jim stopped when Sarah Macan came. "You girls can go now" Sarah said. Then they both left in disgust, but Petra stopped for a moment and wrote on a paper. Then she gave it to Jim. "Call me" Petra said as she waved "goodbye" to him as she was walking away. "What was that about, Sarah?" Jim asked. "Hellooo! Their our opponents, they were psyching you out!" Sarah said.

Main Event: It was an Intergender 6-man Tornado Tag Extreme Rules Match. The beginning of the match started off with Kenneth Johnson getting whacked with a kendo stick by both Skeen Rando and Veda Scott. Lee Corallo and Kris Wolf were fighting Jimmy Havoc and Bea Priestley. Jim kicked Tony Masser out of the ring, which left him alone with Hadly and Petra. Jim didn't know what to do, and neither did the girls. Tony came into the ring, and punched Jim in the back of the head, which knocked him down. Tony was mad at the two. "You two need to focus, and destroy everyone that's not part of our team!" Tony exclaimed. He turned away, setting his sights on Lee Corallo on the outside. But then the girls attacked Tony. Tony pushed them away, but then Jim whacked him with a kendo stick, then superkicked him for the win. As the whole team was celebrating, Jimmy Havoc Kenneth Johnson, and Bea Priestley started assaulting them immediately, with Damian Slater and Trevor Lee coming from the backstage area. But then Mike Honda and John Starr showed up whacking Jimmy's team with kendo sticks as they all fled to the entrance ramp. John's team was standing tall in the ring as they went off the air.

Results:

\- Emma Bakke and Tye Dillinger have formed a stable.

\- Adam Page's back injury is worse than they thought, and he will be out for 2 more weeks.

Detestation PPV

Match Card:

Tables Match

Emma Bakke vs. Jane Bickers

Extreme Tornado Tag

Mills & Mayhew vs. Matt Sydal & Ezekiel Jackson

K.O Match

Jack Starr vs. Lee Corallo

Celeste Nikki & Shoko Mizushima vs. Layla & Rosa Mendes

12-man Furniture Smash Elimination

John Starr & Kris Wolf & Sand Unser & Jim Raymond & Veda Scott & Mike Honda

vs. Damian Slater & Bea Priestley & Kenneth Johnson & Trevor Lee & Jimmy Havoc & Tony Masser


	6. Detestation 2019

Please note: I don't own the rights to ECW or any of the real-life wrestling names. All events are fantasy and don't affect the characters in real life in any way whatsoever.

May 5, 2019

Bristol, Tennessee

The PPV was finally underway, and a handful of things were going on backstage.

Veda Scott was informing her team of how Trevor Lee and Tony Masser constantly going at each other's' throats."Well that means we have a bit of the advantage" Sand Unser said. "Although, we can't discuss our plan until Jim shows up" Sand said. "We'll just have to fill him in later" John Starr said. "Now let's go" John continued.

Meanwhile, Jimmy Havoc was trying to keep Trevor and Tony in line. The problem was, they despised each other, and Jimmy knew that it could cost their team the match.

Lee Corallo arrived, and was immediately confronted by Kris Wolf. She wanted to know if they were cool for sure because she knew that he hadn't been himself. They were able to make amends.

Meanwhile, in the office, Jack and Sean were having a talk. "Are you sure about your match against Lee, boss?" Sean asked. "I'm positive, Sean" Jack said. "But enough about me. How are the contract signings coming along?" Jack said. "Well, there are only 2 girls that signed, and their both under 20" Sean said. "How is it that only girls are signing up?" Sean asked. "That's sexist, dude!" Jack exclaimed. "Well, sorry. It's just that half of our main roster of males are wiped out" Sean said. "Man, I might need a new assistant.

The matchups were all highly stacked and anticipated. There are 6 matchups for this PPV:

Battle Royal

Tables Match

Emma Bakke vs. Jane Bickers

Extreme Rules Tornado Tag

Mills & Mayhew vs. Matt Sydal & Ezekiel Jackson

KO Match

Jack Starr vs. Lee Corallo

Celeste Nikki & Shoko Mizushima vs. Layla & Rosa Mendes

12-man Furniture Smash Elimination

John Starr & Kris Wolf & Sand Unser & Jim Raymond & Veda Scott & Mike Honda

vs. Damian Slater & Bea Priestley & Kenneth Johnson & Trevor Lee & Jimmy Havoc & Tony Masser

Match 1: The first match was decided to be last minute, but it was a battle royal for… exhibitional reasons. The match contained the remaining wrestlers on the roster who weren't in a match or injured. It was short, though. It ended with Nick Jackson winning the match.

Backstage: Jim finally arrived, as he was busy trying to make something. Then Hadly & Petra surprised him, he was almost scared to death. "What, you're surprised to see us?" Petra asked. "You two pretty much gave me a jump scare" Jim said. "Did you miss us?" Hadly asked. "Well maybe, but look, I got a match later on, so I need to prepare" Jim said. "Well, we'll see you later, then" Petra said. Jim nodded as he walked away.

Despite being injured, Nixon Newell still came anyway, mainly for support. She met up with Skeen Rando and Sarah Macan, as they were playing Uno, because they had no other matches and Sarah wasn't booked for this PPV.

Match 2: Emma Bakke and Jane Bickers were all fired up and ready. They both wanted to go at each other since they drove each other into the stack of tables. The match went underway and Jane Bickers took control in an instant. She got taken down quickly, though. The whole match was back and forth, but then Jane managed to end it by roundhouse kicking Emma into a table just outside the ring. Jane Bickers won, but then she got taken down by two women that went into the ring. It was Mia Hester and Santana Kik.

Backstage #2:Mills & Mayhew demanded a rematch against Matt Sydal & Ezekiel Jackson. Nick Jackson was having a conversation with Mills & Mayhew. He had high doubts about them winning the match, mainly because Matt Sydal's strong point is being extreme.

Match 3:The match was almost the same, except this time, it lasted a lot longer. Nick's doubts were right, because Matt Sydal took it to the next level by knocking Mills into a chair. Then Ezekiel Jackson piledrove Mayhew through the table, then did it again through another table to pick up the win.

Backstage #3: Lee Corallo was given a lot of heat from the other wrestlers on the way to the ring. Sarah Macan was worried about him, mainly because he was restless, getting pretty much no sleep in the 2-day span.

Match 4: It was called a KO Match, because the first man to get knocked out would lose. Overall, the match was crazy. Lee was right, he can't wrestle. Lee was smart enough to take out Jack quickly, instead o toying around with him. Lee won with ease, but in the end, they managed to shake hands, and walk away.

Match 5: The match did not last long, because pretty much the exact same thing happened. Shoko gave Rosa the X-factor, then the split-leg moonsault for the win, except this time, Rosa attacked Layla after the match, because she was fed up with her.

Backstage #4: Both teams were preparing for the match of the ages. Everyone was going crazy as they're been waiting all-night long.

Main Event: It was a 12-man elimination Furniture Smash match. The match started from the outside, with Sand Unser already wiped out, along with Damian Slater knocked out from a chair shot by Mike Honda. On one side of the ring, Kris Wolf was taking down Bea Priestley in the corner. Tony Masser was staring down John Starr. Tony then started to bop his head around, until John punched him in the ace. Then John gave him a pop-up powerbomb through the table. Tony Masser was eliminated just like that. That was followed by Kenneth Johnson getting Piledriven through the table, eliminating him as well. Things went downhill fast, though. Damian Slater set up a table in the corner, then Bea proceeded to spear Veda Scott through it. But tony Masser came back and pushed both of them through the table, eliminating Veda Scott and Bea Priestley. He then flipped off both of them. Trevor Lee then attacked from behind.

3 minutes later, Jimmy Havoc decided to have Trevor Lee and Damian Slater put Tony through a table with thumbtacks on it. Jimmy's decision to take out Tony is what ultimately costed him the match. Jim Raymond and Sand Unser were on the offense. Jim threw Jimmy out of the ring, while Sand speared Damian Slater through the table, eliminating Damian Slater. Mike Honda was on the apron, then he got powerbombed into the announce table, eliminating Mike honda.

About a minute later, Jim was fighting Jimmy in the ring, and then Trevor Lee showed up outta nowhere, and started attacking Jim himself. At that point, Jimmy Havoc decided to pull the plug. When Trevor was hanging on the apron, there was a table below. Then Jimmy pushed Trevor right off and into the table, eliminating Trevor Lee. John kicked Jimmy in his Havocs. John then set Jimmy up for a powerbomb. Jim and Sand both powerbombed Jimmy through the table, ending the match.

The team was celebrating their victory, with everyone on their feet, as it went of the air.


	7. 3 Weeks of Venezuela Pt1

Please note: I don't own the rights to ECW or any of the real-life wrestling names. All events are fantasy and don't affect the characters in real life in any way whatsoever.

May 17, 2019

The PPV Detestation was so successful, that Jack Starr, despite his injuries, decided to go on a continental tour for May and June. Their first stop is an outdoor event that will go on for 3 weeks, in Venezuela.

Petra Viscara was excited, because not only was it her home country, but it's also because it was going to be her friend's birthday next week.

Jim arrived on the scene, and as usual, Petra runs right to him. "Um, hello?" Jim said. It was silent for a second. "Um, where's Hadly? Did she make it yet?" Jim asked. "No. She's planning on coming next week at my hometown of Barquisimeto" Petra said. "Hmm, I think there's rumours about some new female wrestler from Quevedo, Ecuador, and she's only 18" Jim said. "Really? Are you sure that's true?" Petra asked. "Well, that's what I at least heard from Sean" Jim said.

Meanwhile, in Jack's office, Jack was talking to the two girls that were signed during the Detestation PPV. Their names were Jaspreet Correia and Kaylee Munoz. Jaspreet was from Ecuador, and Kaylee was from Venezuela."So from what I hear, you're the two girls under 20 who were recently signed?" Jack asked.

After the Detestation PPV, only a few wrestlers were in any condition to go overseas. For the first stop, they went to Venezuela, there only three matches:

Skeen Rando vs. Nick Jackson

Intergender Tornado tag

Emma Bakke & Tye Dillinger vs. Tony Masser & Kaylee Munoz

Sarah Macan vs. Shoko Mizushima vs. Layla El

Jack Starr had everyone in a meeting. He announced that there were finally going to be championships, and that tournaments would start after the tour. There was going to be a World Title and a Women's Title to start off. That ended the brief meeting.

Match 1: Skeen still had some trouble with his wrist, but it was in this match that the injury finally costed him the victory. Nick Jackson managed to beat him with the greatest of ease.

Backstage: Jim was telling two girls a story about an insane ladder match he had against 3 other guys, until Lee showed up. "Sorry, girls, but Jim and I need to discuss in private" Lee said. "Give me a few minutes, ladies" Jim said. The girls then left. "We've been given the secret invitation to be part of the inaugural ECW tournament" Lee said. "Nice. Who else is in it?" Jim asked. "I don't know, Jack's giving it to people secretively" Lee said. "Well, neither of us are booked until the week after, so we have lots of time to train" Jim said. They both went back to the men's locker room.

Match 2: The match was long and high-paced, with Emma Bakke and Tye dillinger controlling most of the match. But in the end, the debuting Kaylee Munoz managed to take out both tye and Emma for the win.

Backstage #2: The three girls, Mia Hester, Santana Kik, and Petra Viscara were wandering around. Then Lee Corallo and Jim Raymond showed up. "If none of us have a match tonight, what are we going to do to pass the time?" Petra asked. "There's a story of Lee and I in a tag team match in Toronto" Jim said.

Main Event: The Triple Threat match didn't last too long. Mainly thanks to interference. Sarah Macan was thrown out of the ring, and Layla had a submission locked on Shoko who was on the brink of tapping out. But then Rosa Mendes attacked her, then threw her out of the ring. Sarah kicked Rosa out, but then Shoko gave Sarah the X-factor, then the split-leg moonsault for the win.

That concluded part 1 of the tour.

Results:

\- Skeen Rando's officially been sidelined for the next 2 weeks following the self-inflicted injury.

\- Rosa Mendes is now established as a heel.


	8. 3 Weeks of Venezuela Pt2

Please note: I don't own the rights to ECW or any of the real-life wrestling names. All events are fantasy and don't affect the characters in real life in any way whatsoever.

May 24, 2019

Part 2, and it's a bigger match card this time around. Their next stop was Barquisimeto, Venezuela.

Hadly Nikki arrived along with her sister, Celeste. Hdly was very excited, because it was her birthdy, but she was worried that the other wrestlers wouldn't know that. Lee and Jim arrived a lot earlier than usual. "Hello, Celeste and Hadly. How are you two doing today?" Lee asked. "We're doing alright" Celeste said. Hadly was making a weird face in anxiety. Lee and Jim peaced out so they could get ready for their match. "Why did you do that just now?" Celeste asked. "I was afraid that they would put me on the spot. I don't really like everyone to know about my birthday" Hadly said. "Well, come on. Let's go find Petra" Celeste said as they both walked away.

Petra Viscara, and Mia Hester were talking about their favorite match stipulations. "My favorite type of match is a steel cage match? Mia said. Just then, Sand Unser arrived and said,"One of my favorite stipulations is Wargames" he implied. "That seems to be way too dangerous, though" Petra said. "I mean, are they ever going to have one for the women?" Mia said. "Anything's possible in ECW" Sand said.

In the office, Jack Starr was practising his sparring until his assistant Sean Marchenko came along. "Sir, what are you doing? You have a lot of paperwork to do" Sean said. "I got to learn some self defense" Jack said. "I'll explain later" Jack continued.

Week 2 of the tour, and they're already exhausted. But the show must go on:

Tables Match

Nick Jackson vs. Kenneth Johnson vs. Mayhew

Tornado Tag

Kris Wolf & Veda Scott vs. Bea Priestley & Rosa Mendes

Furniture Smash

Damian Slater vs. Tony Masser vs. Ezekiel Jackson vs. Tye Dillinger

Hadly Nikki & Petra Viscara vs. Mia Hester & Santana Kik

Extreme Rules

Kaylee Munoz & Lee Corallo & Jim Raymond vs. Matt Sydal & Sand Unser & Nixon Newell

Backstage: Early on, Mike Honda was attacked backstage. No one knows who did it.

Match 1: The match was slow at first, but it sped up in 3 minutes. Kenneth Johnson was taken out the most. Mayhew was in control of the match, until Nick Jackson unexpectedly kicked Mayhew into the announce table, which counted. Nick Jackson was the winner, but then he got attacked from behind by Trevor Lee.

Backstage #2: Tony Masser was crying behind a supply box. Lee Corallo found him there. "Are you okay, Tony?" Lee asked. "Go away! I'm fine!" Tony exclaimed. Tony then ran away in his tears.

Match 2: Kris Wolf & Veda Scott managed to be in control for most of the match. Bea Priestley and Rosa Mendes couldn't get on the same page, which costed them the match.

Backstage #3: Lee caught Tony this time, and he wanted answers. Tony finally confessed. "I have feelings for Kaylee Munoz!" Tony exclaimed. "Uh… what?" Lee asked. "In my match last week, I had Kaylee as my tag partner, and I felt a spark within me" Tony said. "You mean heartthrob?" Lee asked. "Urgh! Whatever they call it, it hurts!" Tony exclaimed. Tony kept going on about how she was amazing and how cool she was and stuff like that. "Fine, I'll help you win her over, before she becomes part of Jim's little harem he has going on" Lee said as they both walked away.

Match 3: The furniture Smash match went down fast. Tony was too distracted by his conversation with Lee from earlier. Tye Dillinger was the first to go by getting piledriven through a table by Ezekiel Jackson. But Ezekiel fell over into the other table, which eliminated him as well. Damian Slater took control of the match, and was about to win, but then Matt Sydal showed up and kicked him right into the table. Matt pretty much helped Tony win the match.

Backstage #4: Celeste took Hadly into a dark room. Then the lights were turned on, and a bunch of wrestlers yelled "surprise!". "Happy birthday, Hadly" Petra said. "So how old is the birthday girl?" Sand asked. Hadly then kicked Sand right in his Unsers. "I'm 24" Hadly said. Just then, Mike Honda rushed in, and was almost out of breath. "What's wrong, Mikey?" Hadly asked. "You and Petra have a match coming up in 2 minutes. You'll have to put the party on hold for now" Mike said.

Match 4: Mia injured her left leg during the match. No one realized it, until she accidentally took out the referee by simply stumbling. Despite the injury, the match still went on with Santana Kik getting annihilated at the end.

Backstage #5: The party was back online. Everyone was going crazy. "Wait, where's Jim?"Hadly said. "He's in a match right now" Petra said. Just then, Skeen Rando arrived saying that they could watch it on the tv monitor in the corner of the room.

Main Event: The match was very long, but it was back and forth battles throughout. Kaylee Munoz took out Matt Sydal and Nixon Newell with ease. But then Sand Unser knocked her out fast. Then all of a sudden, the lights went out, and it was off the air.

It's been a busy few weeks, so the Part 3 will come out Mid-June.

Also, there will be a brand split in July. More to be announced soon.


	9. 3 Weeks of Venezuela Pt3

Please note: I don't own the rights to ECW or any of the real-life wrestling names. All events are fantasy and don't affect the characters in real life in any way whatsoever.

June 7, 2019

3rd and final part of the tour at Quito, Ecuador. They're all party exhausted.

Jack Starr announced that they would do 4 triple threat matches, then the winners of those matches would face off in an Extreme Rules match. Along with 3 Triple Threat matches. Jack finally explained that they had to take a week because of a scheduling conflict.

Mike Honda was walking around and realized that Tony Masser was running around in anger. Mike wanted to say something, but he instead decided to walk away while shaking his head.

Matt Jackson and Nick Jackson were both excited that they were both in triple threat matches, but there was one thing they wanted to know about: The Tag Team Championships. They went into Jack's office asking about the titles. Jack said that he had no plans for the tag titles for the time being. The Young Bucks were pist, and stormed out.

Shoko Mizushima was trained by Mike Honda during his time of wrestling in Japan. They usually hang out together, mainly because Shoko doesn't really have some kind of BFF.

The Matches were determined:

Mike Honda vs. Matt Jackson vs. Tye Dillinger

Sarah Macan vs. Kris Wolf vs. Rosa Mendes

Jim Raymond vs. Damian Slater vs. Trevor Lee

Shoko Mizushima vs. Jaspreet Correia vs. Emma Bakke

Nixon Newell vs. Celeste Nikki vs. Santana Kik

Tony Masser vs. Nick Jackson vs. Jimmy Havoc

Lee Corallo vs. Adam Page vs. Mills

P.S: All matches will be very briefly explained to save time.

Match #1: Matt Sydal got knocked out fast, then Tye Dillinger hit Matt Jackson with the Perfect 10 to win.

Match #2: The match was epic throughout. Rosa Mendes spent most of her time outside. Sarah and Kris were going at it. Last second, Rosa rolled up Kris, and pulled her by the tights to win.

Backstage: "I'm glad we're not in the same match, that way, we don't rob each other of the victory" Jim said. "I know, right?" Lee said. Just then, they saw Hadly and Petra coming their way, with Hadly crying. "What's wrong Hadly?" Jim asked. "Neither of us were put in the women's matches tonight" Petra explained. "Why not?" Lee asked. "We're probably just not good enough" Hadly said, as she was crying even more. "Look, everyone goes at their own pace. Who knows? Soon enough, you'll be getting a title shot in the future" Jim said. "Really?" Hadly asked. "I mean, you have to get a shot at some point, right?"

Match #3: Jim was knocked out near the end, but then Damian Slater rolled up Trevor Lee to win.

Match #4: Shoko and Jaspreet went at it for most of the match, but it was considered the best match of the night. Counter after counter, kickout after kickout, then Emma Bakke tried to steal the victory by pulling Shoko's tights. However, her plan failed miserably when Jaspreet kicked her square in the face. Jaspreet won the match.

Match #5: It was the last women's Triple Threat Match of the night, and it did not go too well. They finished the match within 3 minutes. Celeste accidentally broke Santana's nose from doing a high knee to the face. Nixon didn't know this, so she took out Celeste to win.

Backstage #2: Lee was giving tony Masser advice on women, but it was bad, because Tony was absolutely terrible. The bright side was that Kaylee was only confused.

Match #6: Tony is not a bright wrestler as he was teaming up with Jimmy Havoc. Jimmy Havoc was so close to beating Nick Jackson, but then Tony viciously threw Jimmy into a turnbuckle, then pinned Nick Jackson to win.

Main Event: It was high-paced action, with Lee Corallo flying all over the place, and Adam Page constantly being put through tables. Ezekiel Jackson showed up out of nowhere, and threw Mills high over the ropes, and into the ladder that was set up by Lee earlier. Lee did a Swanton Bomb to Adam, then pinned him for the win.

Results:

\- Santana Kik might need to be sidelined for precautionary reasons.

\- Mills will be out next week.

World Cup July Rules

\- Maximum 2 entries per country

\- 16 wrestler bracket

\- 3 matches per wrestler

\- Top 8 move to single knockout

\- Win = 3pts, Tie = 1pts

\- 10-minute time limit

\- Women's World Cup in October


	10. Road to Stardom

Please note: I don't own the rights to ECW or any of the real-life wrestling names. All events are fantasy and don't affect the characters in real life in any way whatsoever.

June 14, 2019

In Winnipeg, Manitoba, it was Draft day. Jack Starr proceeded to explain the rules.

Jack Starr: Just to keep things short, I'm making the announcement that there will be two seperate brands on ECW in July. The brands are named after two guys from John Starr's prime years back in 1991. Gander Tacoma and Tim Lennox Cutlass. They will each be doing a draft. And my brother John Starr will be the manager of Starrgate, our developmental program. With such a roster overflow, some of you will have to be sent down to Starrgate. The Starrgate roster will be determined after the draft. Our next PPV Razorback is next week. That will be all for now.

Draft Rules:

\- Each show picks one at a time

\- The GN Title, ECW Title, Hardcore Title, GNW Title, ECW Women's Title, Tag Team Titles, IC Title, United States Title.

\- The GN Title, GNW Title belong to Starrgate.

\- After 22 rounds, the unpicked wrestlers automatically go to Starrgate.

With the draft going on, there was 4 matches on the card:

Falls Count Anywhere Match

Elijah Burke vs. Trevor Lee

Mike Honda vs. Tye Dillinger

Lee Corallo & Kaylee Munoz & Tony Masser vs. Jane Bickers & Matt Jackson & Nick Jackson

Kris Wolf vs. Santaya Raven

Match #1: Elijah Burke finally returned from injury. But he got annihilated by Trevor Lee in three minutes flat.

Backstage: All the wrestlers were worried as their spots were in jeopardy. Jack Starr managed to sign dozens more wrestlers in the past 2 weeks without the media getting the news.

Match #2: Mike Honda and Tye Dillinger were pretty evenly matched, but Mike Honda was the highlight of the match. He managed to put Tye through 5 tables. Despite all that, Tye Dillinger countered and did the Perfect 10 to win.

Backstage #2: "What the heck are you up to now?" Lee Corallo asked. "Shhh!" Tony said. Tony and Lee were hiding right next to the door to the doctor's room. Kaylee Munoz was sitting on the medical bed. "What's the problem, Doc?" Kaylee asked. "Well, from what I've discovered, you're not clear to wrestle tonight. I've found something wrong with your leg. I'll have to check into it more" the doctor said. Tony and Lee moved away. "The point of that was…" Lee said. "She's with us in our upcoming match, we can't just have her tag along with this injury!" Tony exclaimed. "Ok, but Jack doesn't know this, so what are we gonna do? Our match is up next" Lee said. Kaylee came out, and told them that she was ready to go. Lee and Tony were unsure, but they just went with it. Bea Priestley came out of the shadows, with a voice recorder in hand.

Match #3: Throughout the match, Lee and Tony tried their best to make sure Kaylee never got tagged. But when Matt Jackson speared tony into the corner, Kaylee tagged herself in. She immediately went for a springboard, but twisted her left leg on the landing, while missing Jane Bickers completely. While the guys took the action outside the ring, Jane took down Kaylee to win. Just then, Sean Marchenko was at the entrance way. He saw Bea's voice recording, and he meant business. "From the evidence shown to me from a recording, Kaylee Munoz, you are to be suspended for medical protocol misconduct. AND will automatically be put into Starrgate developmental program. Bon chance!" Sean said with a sinister smile. Kaylee was sitting in the middle of the ring crying while Tony and Lee tended to her injury.

Backstage #3: What happened out there, Kaylee?" Lee asked. "I had an injury, but I proceeded to wrestle anyway" Kaylee said. She started crying again. "You think this was Jack's doing?" Tony said. "Being put into Starrgate? I don't think so. He GUARANTEED that she would get a title shot" Lee said. "Maybe so, but she wasn't even in a contender's match" Tony said. Lee then took a second to think. "Well, we're gonna have to figure things out at the Razorback PPV next week" Lee said.

Main Event: Kris wolf had nothing against the debuting Santaya Raven, but she was still pist after Rosa Mendes screwed her at a chance at the title. Kris destroyed Santaya in 1 minute and 22 seconds. The fans were booing not because they disliked Kris, it was because the match sucked.

Razorback 2019

Match Card:

Women's Battle Royal:

Sarah Macan, Shoko Mizushima, Kris Wolf, Veda Scott, Bea Priestley, Layla El, Aksana, Celeste Nikki, Emma Bakke, Jane Bickers, Mia Hester, Hadly Nikki, Santaya Raven, Petra Viscara, Saki Yoshizawa, Candy Floss, Natalie Sykes, Taryn Terrell, Lilly Craven, Deidra Craven.

Men's Battle Royal:

Mike Honda, Jim Raymond, Adam Page, Elijah Burke, Jimmy Havoc, Matt Sydal, Trevor Lee, Sand Unser, Mayhew, Ezekiel Jackson, Kenneth Johnson, Hoho Lun, Trey Belmont, Joel Lewal, Reenu Iwasaki, Alex Riley, Brad Maddox, David Starr, Justin Gabriel, Shingo Yazawa, Colin Tornado, Rickey Collison, Jason Bayne, Bully Demise, TJP

Tag Team Championship:

Endon Sezzer & Martin Craven vs. The Young Bucks

ECW Women's Title:

Rosa Mendes vs. Jaspreet Correia vs. Nixon Newell

ECW Title:

Tye Dillinger vs. Damian Slater vs. Tony Masser vs. Lee Corallo


	11. Draft Results 2019

Tacoma:

Jimmy Havoc

Matt Sydal

Adam Page

Damian Slater

Alex Riley

Skeen Rando

Trey Belmont

Nixon Newell

Bea Priestley

Trevor Lee

Endon Sezzer

Ezekiel Jackson

Taryn Terrell

Mills

Mayhew

Veda Scott

Santana Kik

Joel Lewal

Martin Craven

David Starr

Hadly Nikki

Mia Hester

Emma Bakke

Candy Floss

Cutlass:

Lee Corallo

Brad Maddox

Mike Honda

Jim Raymond

Sarah Macan

Matt Jackson

Shoko Mizushima

Nick Jackson

Tony Masser

Jaspreet Correia

Shingo Yazawa

Kris Wolf

Petra Viscara

Tye Dillinger

Rickey Collison

Sand Unser

Elijah Burke

Rin Masada

Akiho Masada

Reenu Iwasaki

Justin Gabriel

Natsuko Hatano

Rosa Mendes

Saki Yoshizawa

Starrgate:

Da Mack

Kaylee Munoz

Layla El

Celeste Nikki

Kenneth Johnson

Aksana

Jane Bickers

Hoho Lun

Santaya Raven

Colin Tornado

Natalie Sykes

Lilly Craven

Deidra Craven

Jason Bayne

Bully Demise

TJP

Brick Altima


	12. Razorback 2019

Please note: I don't own the rights to ECW or any of the real-life wrestling names. All events are fantasy and don't affect the characters in real life in any way whatsoever.

June 22, 2019

In Toronto, Ontario. A lot of matches were set for the stacked up rosters. The winners of the Battle Royals would earn an ECW Title or ECW Women's Title Match at the time of their choosing.

The matches were hyped up a lot, mainly because it was all about the grandest prizes of ECW.

Backstage, Tony and Lee decided to go to John Starr about the whole situation with Kaylee Munoz being brought down to Starrgate automatically. John said there was nothing he could do about it.

Damian Slater and Kenneth Johnson were talking about the title match."When do you think we're gonna get tag team title shot?" Kenneth asked. "Not really my concern right now, but probably soon" Damian said. "Fat chance" Endon Sezzer said. "Hey, show the future champion some respect!" Kenneth exclaimed. "Exactly. 'Future champion', therefore, he's yet to earn that respect" Martin Craven said. "You know what, Kenneth? You're not even worth our time" Endon said as he and Martin walked away.

Tony and Lee were preparing themselves for the title match. Joel Lewal and Brad Maddox showed up. "You guys better watch out, because I'm going for that title belt" Brad said. Tony being Tony, decided to beat up Brad Maddox. Lee had to pull him away.

The match card was highly anticipated:

Women's Battle Royal

Men's Battle Royal

Tag Team Extreme Rules Title Match

Endon Sezzer & Martin Craven vs. The Young Bucks

ECW Women Title

Rosa Mendes vs. Jaspreet Correia vs. Nixon Newell

ECW Title

Tye Dillinger vs. Damian Slater vs. Tony Masser vs. Lee Corallo

Match #1: The winner would get to have a title match any time they want. (See the competitors list from "Road to Stardom"). Bea Priestley wiped out half of the competition. It was down to Sarah Macan, Bea Priestley, Saki Yoshizawa, and Lilly Craven. Sarah was taken out by Jane bickers who she took out a while ago. Bea was ready to knock Saki out of the ring. Saki then ducked down and Bea went flying out of the ring. But then Lilly Craven kicked Saki out of the ring to win the Battle Royal.

Match #2: The men's battle royal was shorter. It came down to Mike Honda, Jimmy Havoc, Joel Lewal, and Colin Tornado. Ring apron, until Joel took out both of them. Then Mike knocked him out from behind to win.

Backstage: Lee Corallo and Jim Raymond were playing poker against Petra Viscara and Hadly Nikki. Hadly lost pretty quickly. "Well, I guess I have no choice but to-" she got cut off. "Whoa! Whoa! Wait! This is regular poker" Jim said. "You guys are weird beyond belief" Bully Demise said. "Oh, whatever, we're bored out of our minds" Jimsaid. "Oh fine, even I'm bored. Is there room for one more?" Bully asked. "Well, Hadly is eliminated, so sure" Lee said.

Match #3: The title match was a last second decision, but neither of the tag teams in the match were complaining. It was a good thing though, because the match was high-pace and crazy. Matt Jackson was flying all over the place. They managed to take out Martin Craven within the last 7 minutes of the match. Endon got taken out in the end, with The Young Bucks becoming the inaugural ECW Tag Team Champions. But celebration was short when they were taken out by Joel Lewal andBrad Maddox. Brad took out a table, then Joel slammed Matt Jackson through it. Joel and Brad stood tall in the ring.

Backstage #2: Mike Honda and Shoko Mizushima were training, when Jane Bickers and Natalie Sykes showed up. "Honestly, this is the most hyped up woman wrestler from Japan? This is just sad!" Jane said. "Back off, you two! Head back to Starrgate where you belong!" Mike said. Then out of nowhere, Mike was attacked by Ricky Collison.

Match #4: The match was long and slow at first, but it got better as time went by. Rosa Mendes being… Rosa Mendes was cowardly just standing outside for most of the match. Nixon Newell tried to finish off Jaspreet multiple times, but nothing worked. Jaspreet managed to kick out of everything. Rosa being the way she is, came in out of nowhere to try and steal the victory, but then Kris Wolf showed up, trying to get payback from the triple threat match from a couple of weeks ago. Kris knocked Rosa right out of the ring. Nixon was thrown off by all the chaos, and then Jaspreet knocked her out in a flash and pinned her to become the inaugural ECW Women's Champion.

Backstage #3: John Starr went into Jack's office. Jack still wasn't too fond with talking to John because of something a while back. "What is it, brother?" Jack asked. "Jack, I need to tell you something concerning Sean" John said. "Yeah, I know he's shady, but you're in no position to be telling me that" Jack said. "I'm just saying that Sean isn't exactly the most trustworthy second-in-command out there" John said. "You're just saying that BS to take Sean's position!" Jack exclaimed. "Trust me, if I wanted Sean's position, I wouldn't have agreed to be in charge of our developmental program! Seriously, you should know me by now!" John exclaimed. They were both face to face in the middle of the office, butting heads. "Don't you forget who's in charge here! I could fire you with the snap of my fingers. Now get the hell out of my office!" Jack exclaimed. John then stormed off, but before he did, he said something. "When Sean backstabs you, don't come crawling to me!" John said. "Just get the hell out of here" Jack said.

Main Event: The match started off just like that. Tye Dillinger and Damian Slater spent most of their time fighting each other outside the ring. Hitting each other with anything they could hit themselves with, like chairs, 2x4s, Kendo Sticks, heck even a Gatorade bottle. At the crucial point of the match, Tony was ready to finish off Lee, but then the referee attacked Tony. It was Kenneth Johnson. Apparently Kenneth switched places with the actual referee when no one was looking. He then took out Tye and threw Damian into the ring, finished off Lee, then put Damian on top of him. But then Tye came in and threw Damian into Kenneth which sent both of them falling out of the ring. The real referee came in, then Tye hit Lee with the Perfect 10 then pinned him to become the very first ECW Champion since it's revival. It was a huge celebration with a majority of the locker room cleared out, and into the ring. The show then went off the air.

Results

\- Emma Bakke injured her right arm, and will be out for 4 weeks.

\- Tony Masser injured his right leg, and will be out for 3 weeks.


	13. Tacoma Premiere

Please note: I don't own the rights to ECW or any of the real-life wrestling names. All events are fantasy and don't affect the characters in real life in any way whatsoever.

July 4, 2019

In Tacoma, WA. The wrestlers were ready to go after a long road trip as there wasn't much ECW events out West since it's Revival.

Trey Belmont was talking to both Mills & Mayhew. "I'm not sure that's a good idea" Mayhew said. "Oh come on! Battle Nations will be revolutionary, and a dominant stable" Trey said. "Sorry, it's a no go" Mills said as they left Trey. Then Trey saw Emma Bakke and Hadly Nikki. "Hey, ladies. I got a proposition for you two" Trey said.

Mia Hester and Santana Kik saw Skeen Rando and David Starr hurt on the ground.

Celeste Nikki was in Gander Tacoma's office. "What'd you call me for?" Celeste asked. "I am giving you a chance to sign with my show" Gander said. "Wait, so soon? Starrgate didn't even start yet" Celeste said. "Well, I can sign anyone at anytime. Anyways, are you up for it?" Gander asked. "What's best deal you can give me?" Celeste asked. They then negotiated, but it was unknown whether or not Celeste would sign.

Short card, but it was simple:

Intergender match

Bea Priestley vs. Mayhew

Endon Sezzer vs. Mills

Taryn Terrell & Veda Scott vs. Mia Hester & Santana Kik

Jimmy Havoc vs. Alex Riley vs. Skeen Rando vs. David Starr vs. Trey Belmont vs. Matt Sydal

Match #1: The first Intergender match in a while. Bea was in control for most of it. Mayhew was beaten down in about 8 minutes.

Backstage: Alex was sitting backstage, and he saw Trey Belmont. "Hey, um, are you okay, Trey?" Alex asked. "Hmm? Oh yeah, never better" Trey responded. Trey then walked away with a scary looking smile.

Match #2: Martin Craven was at ringside for the match. The match was great, pretty evenly matched. Martin then got in the way. He punched Mills in the face while the referee wasn't looking, and Endon finished off Mills to win. Once Endon and Martin left, Ezekiel Jackson came and wiped out Mills.

Backstage #2: David Starr and Taryn Terrell were talking in the back, and then Veda Scott showed up. "Um, we have a match coming up you know" Veda said.

Match #3: The match started with Santana getting bodyslammed out of the ring and onto the floor from Veda Scott. The match went on for 6 minutes. At the end, Taryn Terrell finished off Mia Hester to win.

Backstage #3: Trey Belmont was in the janitor's room sleeping. Endon Sezzer and Martin Craven were discussing over the Tag Team Championships, when they opened the door to get a broom only to find Trey Belmont snoozing on a chair. Endon hit Trey in the head, and it woke him up. "Why'd you fools wake me up for?" Trey asked. "You have a match you doofus!" Martin exclaimed.

Main Event: It was Elimination so it wouldn't be dragged on for too long. David Starr was the first to go. It wasn't explained why, but Trey Belmont and Matt sydal were attacking Jimmy Havoc the entire time. Skeen Rando showed up and attacked Matt and then gave him a low blow, then pinned him to eliminate Matt. Then Alex Riley eliminated Skeen with a quick roll-up. Then Trey gave Alex the codebreaker then pinned him for the elimination. Trey then proceeded to get Jimmy knocked him out cold. Jimmy then pinned him to win the match. Then a masked man attacked Jimmy from behind. The fans booed as the episode went off the air.

Results

\- Martin Craven mysteriously went missing after his backstage segment with Trey.

\- Nobody knows who the masked man was.

\- Skeen Rando was sent to the E.R for blading.


	14. Cutlass Premiere

Please note: I don't own the rights to ECW or any of the real-life wrestling names. All events are fantasy and don't affect the characters in real life in any way whatsoever.

July 5, 2019

In Tacoma, WA. The wrestlers were ready to go after a long road trip as there wasn't much ECW events out West since it's Revival.

Lee and Jim were backstage talking about what happened. "Are you sure you're not mad about not being in the 6-pack challenge?" Jim asked. "It's fine. I need a break after that near screwjob by Damian" Lee said.

Sarah Macan and Shoko Mizushima was walking around trying to find something to do since neither of them were booked for the night. Then the manager, Tim Lennox Cutlass, found Sarah. "What are you doing here? You have to get ready" Tim said. "What about me?" Shoko asked. "We'll see about it" Tim said.

Sand Unser was walking around and saw twins trying to runaway from some fans. Sand managed to hide the two into one of the rooms. "Wait, are you two Rin and Akiho Masada?" Sand asked. They both nodded. They were kind of giving Sand the creeps because they started to walk closer to him. Than Shingo said something as he was apparently hiding in the shadows.

This is how the match card is:

Matt Jackson vs. Brad Maddox

Tornado Tag

Sarah Macan & Petra Viscara vs. Rin Masada & Akiho Masada

Kris wolf vs. Rosa Mendes

Elijah Burke vs. Jim raymond vs. Shingo Yazawa vs. Rickey Collison vs. Reenu Iwasaki vs. Sand Unser

Tye Dillinger vs. Damian Slater

Match #1: Matt Jackson decided to fight Brad Maddox. Usually, The Young Bucks don't do singles action. But Matt really wanted to get his hands on Brad Maddox. The match was short , and it ended in DQ with Matt Jackson the winner. Joel Lewal chokeslammed the both of them.

Backstage: "So what'd you call me for?" Lee asked. "This" Jim said. It was a cooler with wheels and even a handlebar. "Where'd you get this?" Lee said. "From John Starr. I don't get to keep it, but it's a good inspiration for my own version" Jim said.

Match #2: A Tornado tag Team match. Sarah and Petra were pretty good as a team, but the Masada twins dominated the whole match. The Masada Twins abused the heck out of the weapons. At some point, Rin Masada spun around with a ladder, and it got Sarah Macan in the face. She fell out of the ring and stayed there until the match ended. At the end, the Masada Twins stood tall.

Backstage #2: :Lee Corallo and Sean Marchenko were talking, then saw Saki Yoshizawa crying. Sean told Lee to head off, then went to Saki.

Meanwhile, Sand Unser put on his gear, and then Shingo showed up. "So, did you see those twins in action? They were hot out there!" Shingo said. "That all you think about?" Sand asked. "Screw off!" Sand said.

Match #3: Kris Wolf was waiting for weeks to get her hands on Rosa Mendes in an actual match. It was short though, because Rosa pulled the tights again. Kris was even more pist off.

Backstage #3: Lee corallo found Saki Yoshizawa, and went towards her. "What was Sean talking to you about?" Lee asked. "Um… too many ears (in whisper). I'll tell you in Toronto" Saki said as she walked away.

Match #4: An elimination six-man math. It took about 4 minutes for the the eliminations to begin. Rickey Collison was the first to go. Rickey got so angry that he attacked Shingo Yazawa. But then Mike Honda showed up and attacked Rickey, then threw him right off the entrance ramp. Jim Raymond managed to eliminate Shingo, but then Elijah Burke took out Jim, but before he could pin him, Sand Unser rolled up Elijah to eliminate him. Reenu Iwasaki took out both Jim and Sand to win the match.

The lights went nuts when 5 figures approached towards the entrance ramp. Jonas Setzer, Rob Killorn, Aksana, Carl Steppenbrunner, and Barrett Steppenbrunner. They then went down and attacked Reenu, Jim and Sand. After that, Rob picked up the microphone. They were called Team Rosso. They all stood tall above the 3.

Main Event: Tye Dillinger was given quite the ovation from winning the ECW Title. Damian didn't like it at all, which led to a simple match. But then they decided to make it a tables match. It was really short, because the masked man from the day before powerbombed Tye Dillinger through an announce table to end the episode.

Results

\- Sarah Macan's nose was cut from the ladder incident.

Warpath: Toronto - match card

X-Division Title Match

Adam Page vs. Trevor Lee vs. Jim Raymond vs. Sand Unser

Intercontinental Title Match

Ezekiel Jackson vs. Tony Masser

Women's Royal Rumble (20)

Men's Royal Rumble (20)

ECW Title Match

Tye Dillinger (c) vs. Jimmy Havoc vs. Reenu Iwasaki


	15. Warpath: Toronto 2019

Please note: I don't own the rights to ECW or any of the real-life wrestling names. All events are fantasy and don't affect the characters in real life in any way whatsoever.

July 7, 2019

In Toronto, Ontario. 1 of 3 Warpath events to happen this year.

The winner of each Royal Rumble will get a title shot at One Night Stand in August.

Team Rosso were pist off over the fact that there were no Title matches for any of the team members.

The Masada twins arrived, and then bumped into the Craven girls. They somewhat hated each other. They were swearing and flipping each other off. It took a bunch of staff members to break them up.

Tye Dillinger was being applauded as it was his first Title defense since winning the title during the Razorback PPV. He had a lot of doubt about retaining it because of who he is set to face off against.

The match cars was average, but this is how it lays out:

X-Division Title Match

Adam Page vs. Trevor Lee vs. Jim Raymond vs. Sand Unser

Intercontinental Title Match

Ezekiel Jackson vs. Tony Masser

Women's Royal Rumble (20)

Men's Royal Rumble (20)

ECW Title Match

Tye Dillinger vs. Jimmy Havoc vs. Reenu Iwasaki

Match #1: Just like that. It was the most extreme match of the night. And was the best way to kickoff the PPV. Trevor Lee was knocked out at the entrance. Jim raymond managed to take out Adam Page from the equation. But Sand Unser superkicked Jim, then did the frog splash to become the first X-Division Champion.

Match #2: Tony Masser actually had Ezekiel's number, as he dominated the match. Ezekiel managed to destroy Tony at the end to become the inaugural Intercontinental Champion.

Women's Royal Rumble (20)

Entry #1 (Layla El), Entry #2 (Akiho Masada): The match started fast and furious, with high pace kicks and crossbodies.

Entry #3 (Natalie Sykes): Layla and Akiho knocked each other out during the countdown, which meant that Natalie could beat down both of them.

Entry #4 (Veda Scott): Veda took out Layla and Natalie, then she threw Natalie out, eliminating her.

Entry #5 (Santana Kik): Santana exploded on everybody. Kicked Veda, then suplexed Layla.

Entry #6 (Lilly Craven): She came in kicking everyone in her path, and even knocked Santana out cold.

Entry #7 (Natsuko Hatano): She came in, and kicked Santana out of the match within seconds.

Entry #8 (Aksana): She just stood there in the middle of the ring, only to get attacked by all 5 of them, then thrown out.

Entry #9 (Nixon Newell): She came in knocking out everyone on sight, and eliminated Lilly Craven.

Entry #10 (Candy Floss): She got clotheslined by Layla in two seconds.

Entry #11 (Rin Masada): Akiho was close to being eliminated by Nixon, only for Rin to throw Nixon out of the match.

Entry #12 (Deidra Craven): Deidra was kicked on the side of the head. Rin and Akiho wiped out everyone in the ring.

Entry #13 (Hadly Nikki): Hadly kicked Deidra and Rin before getting kicked in the face by Akiho.

Entry #14 (Mia Hester): Mia ran in and saw Veda Scott trying to throw out Candy Floss. Mia went over and threw both of them out.

Entry #15 (Emma Bakke): Emma dover into the ring and kicked Akiho right into Rin.

Entry #16 (Bea Priestley): She punched Mia, then whacked Hadly with a kendo stick. Then whacked Rin, then Akiho, until Natsuko kicked the kendo stick right out of her hands.

Entry #17 (Kaylee Munoz): Deidra and Hadly were teaming up against rin and Akiho. They failed miserably as Deidra was thrown by Rin right into Hadly, which took Hadly out of the match.

Entry #18 (Rosa Mendes): Rosa did nothing as everyone was fighting each other and Rosa was just standing there.

Entry #19 (Kris Wolf): Rosa tried to coward away, only for Kris to take her right out, and throw her right out of the ring.

Entry #20 (Shoko Mizushima): At this point, Layla, Akiho, Natsuko, Rin, Deidra, Mia, Emma, Bea, Kaylee, Kris, and Shoko were left. Rin and Akiho took Layla and Deidra out of the match, then Emma tried to fight back, being eliminated by Natsuko, who then eliminated both Rin and Akiho. Kris meant to take out Natsuko, but accidentally eliminated Shoko, but then Natsuko snuck up from behind to eliminate Kris, winning the Royal Rumble.

Men's Royal Rumble (20)

Entry #1 (Sand Unser), Entry #2 (Trey Belmont): The match started with both of them kicking each other until they both fell flat on the mat.

Entry #3 (Brad Maddox): With both men down, Brad thought of literally kicking both of them while they're down. It got reversed into a suplex by Sand Unser, who then threw Brad right out.

Entry #4 (David Starr): David managed to kick Trey under the bottom rope. Sand and David were staring at each other.

Entry #5 (Da Mack): He finally came back after being gone for months. He went one full lap around the ring, until going in and getting kicked by David, then thrown out by Sand.

Entry #6 (Trevor Lee): Trevor was pist after losing in the X-Division match. He got destroyed.

Entry #7 (Rob Killorn): Rob went crazy and took out Sand and David. Then Sand countered with a DDT.

Entry #8 (Bully Demise): Bully and Rob went at each other's throats. Then they knocked each other out.

Entry #9 (Shingo Yazawa): Shingo ran in and threw Trevor Lee right out.

Entry #10 (Lee Corallo): Lee laid waste to everybody, then eliminated Trey Belmont.

Entry #11 (Hoho Lun): Shingo eliminated Hoho in 12 seconds. Bully and Rob were still going at each other.

Entry #12 (Jonas Setzer): Jonas managed to help out Rob, and eliminate Bully.

Entry #13 (Joel Lewal): Joel kicked and chokeslammed everyone on sight.

Entry #14 (Jason Bayne): Jason was striking Joel the best he could. Lee and Shingo were trying to fight off Rob and Jonas.

Entry #15 (Colin Tornado): Colin did a lot of high-flying, which allowed him to eliminate David Starr. But Joel caught Colin and threw him right into David, eliminating him as well.

Entry #16 (Rickey Collison): Lee and Shingo were still trying to take out Rob and Jonas. Sand, Rickey, and Jason ganged up on Joel, trying to throw him out.

Entry #17 (Damian Slater): Joel exploded, throwing out Jason Bayne, and Rickey Collison.

Entry #18 (Endon Sezzer): Endon kicked Damian, then gave him a gut-wrench suplex.

Entry #19 (Tony Masser): Tony was still hurt from the match from earlier Tony clotheslined Damian out of the match. Lee and Shingo finally managed to eliminate Rob and Jonas.

Entry #20 (Hernandez): Everyone in the ring, and even the arena were shocked. Hernandez unloaded on everyone. He eliminated Shingo, then eliminated Tony, then threw Damian into both of them. Then Hernandez and Joel went at it, only for Sand to eliminate both of them. It was down to Sand Unser, Lee Corallo, and Endon Sezzer. In the end, Lee was thrown right out. But to make things worse, Rob and Jonas came back and powerbombed Lee through the announce table. Endon was so close to eliminating Sand, but Sand managed to take Endon out with a suplex, with Endon hitting the floor first. Sand was too exhausted to try and celebrate his victory, so he just left immediately.

Backstage: "Do you have a moment?" Saki asked. "I'm still butt-hurt from the powerbomb, but sure" Lee Corallo said. "Sean asked me out" Saki said. "Wait, what?!" Lee said.

Main Event: The match was 23 minutes long. Reenu kept getting driven through tables, and Jimmy was constantly using a kendo stick. Tye now and then was taking them out, It went back and forth until Jimmy finished off Reenu Iwasaki, but thought of putting him through a table off the top turnbuckle to ensure that he wouldn't kick out. But then Tye pushed both of them through the table, then hit Jimmy with the Tie Breaker to retain the ECW title.

Tye was celebrating, but then the masked man appeared, and attacked Tye from behind, then gave him a GTS. The man then unmasked: It was CM Punk. Everyone's going nuts. Reenu and Jimmy stood there in shock. CM Punk then took out Reenu, while Jimmy escaped to the entrance. CM Punk stood tall holding the title up high as the PPV went off the air.

Results

\- Despite the leg injury, Tony Masser wrestled anyways, which worsen the injury.


	16. Tacoma July 18, 2019

Please note: I don't own the rights to ECW or any of the real-life wrestling names. All events are fantasy and don't affect the characters in real life in any way whatsoever.

July 18, 2019

In Nashville, Tennessee. The rosters were fully loaded, with all wrestlers accounted for, except for the injured wrestlers of course.

Joel Lewal and Brad Maddox arrived, and were already given grief. Team Rosso surrounded them. "Look it here, boys! We got George and Lennie Small" Rob Killorn said. Joel got mad, so Brad had to hold him back.

Jack Starr: Starting tomorrow, we're gonna be doing a World Cup. 14 male wrestlers going at it. Each wrestler has 3 matches Wins are 5 points each, Ties are 2 points each, Losses are 0 points. Each match has a 5-minute time limit. The top 8 afterwards do an 8 tournament. The winner will receive a briefcase, in which they can cash it in for a title shot at any time.

The card was pretty well stacked:

Taryn Terrell & Trey Belmont vs. Aksana & Rob Killorn

Bully Demise vs. TJP vs. Jason Bayne

Tornado Tag

Endon Sezzer & Martin Craven vs. The Young Bucks

Battle Royal (#1 Contender IC Title)

Matt Sydal vs. Adam Page vs. Damian Slater vs. Kenneth Johnson vs. David Starr vs. Trevor Lee vs. Brick Altima vs. Hoho Lun

Joel Lewal vs. Jonas Setzer

Match #1: The match didn't go well for Taryn and Trey at all. Trey tried to kick Rob Killorn in the face, but he ducked down last second, so Trey got Taryn in the face by mistake, then Rob gave the Killor Cutter and pinned him to win.

Match #2: TJP was out for most of it. Jason couldn't keep up with most of Bully's tactics. In the end, Jason was destroyed by Bully.

Backstage: Endon Sezzer and Martin Craven were getting prepared for battle, when The Young Bucks walked right past them, giving both of them the bird.

Ringside: Team Rosso was in the ring.

Rob Killorn: I… honestly don't understand how disrespectful these incompetent wrestlers can be. Joel Lewal, can suck it. My good partner Jonas Setzer will put you down with the greatest of ease. Then after that, we'll take over all of ECW in due time.

Match #3: The match went out of control. Matt Jackson was throwing chairs at Martin's head. Endon was holding a big bottle of what looked like water. He poured it onto the table that was set up in the ring. Endon then pulled out a lighter and tossed it on the table, then it burst into flames. The entire table was on fire. Endon then threw Nick right into it, then pinned him to win.

Ringside #2: John Starr was in the ring with a bug.

John Starr: Okay, well to put things simply, there's a title in this bag. All I will say is that it's open to everyone and anyone who could come into this ring and pick it up. That is all for now.

Eight guys ran into the ring for the battle royal.

Match #4: The battle royal started with Damian Slater and Kenneth Johnson eliminated first. Adam Page took out David Starr and Matt Sydal. Brick Altima and Hoho Lun were close to eliminating each other, but then Trevor Lee threw them both out, winning the match.

Brick Altima picked up the title that was in the bag. John Starr then explained that it was the Hardcore Title, and that it was 24/7. This led to David Starr rolling up Brick to win the Title. But then was chased out of the building.

Main Event: The match didn't last long. Joel Lewal already finished him off and was about to win, until Carl and Barrett Steppenbrunner took him out. Then they stood tall in the ring as it went off the air.

Results

\- Damian Slater fractured his knee, and will be out for weeks.

\- Da Mack has been released.

\- Trey Belmont has come down with an illness.

World Cup 2019 Participants 

Jimmy Havoc - England

Skeen Rando - United States

Rob Killorn - Canada

Tony Masser - Netherlands

Jason Bayne - England

Joel Lewal - United States

Colin Tornado - Wales

Lee Corallo - Canada

Jim Raymond - United States

Shingo Yazawa - Japan

Reenu Iwasaki - Japan

Justin Gabriel - South Africa

Jonas Setzer - Australia

Mike Honda - Canada


	17. Cutlass July 19, 2019

Please note: I don't own the rights to ECW or any of the real-life wrestling names. All events are fantasy and don't affect the characters in real life in any way whatsoever.

July 19, 2019

In Nashville, Tennessee. The rosters were fully loaded, with all wrestlers accounted for, except for the injured wrestlers of course.

The Masada Twins surprised Sand when he arrived. "Look, ladies. I don't have time for this nonsense. I have important matters to deal with" Sand said. Jim Raymond and Lee Corallo arrived. "Hey Sand, Jim and I have a proposition for you if you have a second" Lee said. "Sure. I have some time to spare" Sand said.

Kaylee Munoz was in John Starr's office discussing some stuff. "In case you're wondering, no. David Starr is not related to me and Jack in any way" John said. "Oh. Well anyways. Is there a way for me to come back to the main roster?" Kaylee asked. "For now, no, but I'm going to try" John said.

"What do you mean they're 'married'?" Sean Marchenko asked. "I said they're married, jackass! They have been for 4 years now. Heck, they even have a kid" Lee Corallo said. "How should I know that?!" Sean said. "It was big news from NJPW in 2015" Lee said. "Why haven't you said anything?!" Sean said. "Because I don't shove it everyone's throats" Jim said. They were too pist to continue, so they left.

With each match having a 5-minute time limit aside from the female matches:

Skeen Rando vs. Colin Tornado

Jimmy Havoc vs. Jason Bayne

Joel Lewal vs. Justin Gabriel

The Young Bucks vs. Team Rosso (Steppenbrunners)

Sarah Macan vs. Jaspreet Correia

Rob Killorn vs. Shingo Yazawa

Match #1: Colin was pretty well experienced, but even he was no match for Skeen Rando's tactics, and was beaten easily.

Match #2: Jimmy and Jason went back and forth, but Jimmy eventually took him out. He then gave Jason a powerbomb from the top rope, then pinned him to win.

Match #3: Justin Gabriel put on a decent fight. In fact, he almost won. But Joel managed to counter and give him a chokeslam and pin him to win.

Backstage: Jim Raymond and Lee Corallo were backstage talking to Sand Unser about something. Then Sarah Macan arrived. She had a mask on. "Can you still wrestle?" Lee asked. "Yeah, I just have the mask for my nose" Sarah said. "Ok. Good Luck with your match" Jim said as Sarah walked away. Petra Viscara ran crying. "Why didn't you tell me you were married?" Petra asked. "Saki wanted you to figure it out" Jim said.

Match #4: After The Young Bucks' loss last night, the Steppenbrunner brothers wanted a crack at them. Carl and Barrett easily took out Nick Jackson, because Nick was still hurt on the waist from the powerbomb through the flaming table. Matt was handcuffed to the ropes while Nick was powerbombed through a table that was set up, then pinned then to win.

Ringside: CM Punk was sitting in the ring legs crossed.

CM Punk: So yeah, I'm here. But don't mistaken me as some up and coming star, because trust me, I have quite a bit of experience. Now, um, about this company. I've been watching this at home, and I got to say, I'm disappointed. I'll just cut to the chase. You see, Tye Dillinger has to be the most disappointing ECW Champion I've ever seen. And I thought to myself, 'Hmm, maybe I should sign myself up and cleanup this mess'. And really, that's my endgame. To take the ECW Title away from Tye Dillinger.

Match #5: Sarah moved a lot slower, because the mask blocked her left nostril. But because of that, Jaspreet easily took her out.

Main Event: The match started fast & furious, but it slowed down quickly. Shingo was confident at first, but Rob meant business, and when Rob meant business, he would be unstoppable. He proved that as he beat Shingo using the Killor Cutter.

The rest of Team Rosso showed up and beat up Shingo. But then Jim Raymond, Lee Corallo, and Sand Unser ran in and beat the crap out of Team rosso. They then fled as Jim, Lee, and Sand stood tall in the ring. Jim then picked up the mic. "You may call the three of us the Cold Blooded Outlaws, or CBO for short" Jim said. They stood tall in the ring as the episode went off the air.

Results

\- Joel Lewal has been docked 1pt for attacking Justin Gabriel before the match.

\- Sarah Macan has been sidelined for concussion protocol.

World Cup Standings thus far

Jimmy Havoc 6pts (Bonus point for having the longest match of the night)

Skeen Rando 5pts

Rob Killorn 5pts

Joel Lewal 4pts

Colin Tornado 0pts

Jason Bayne 0pts

Justin Gabriel 0pts

Shingo Yazawa 0pts

Yet to wrestle

Tony Masser

Lee Corallo

Jim Raymond

Reenu Iwasaki

Jonas Setzer

Mike Honda

**\- There's a new ECW Revival Forum for talk about everything this series has to offer**


	18. Tacoma July 25, 2019

Please note: I don't own the rights to ECW or any of the real-life wrestling names. All events are fantasy and don't affect the characters in real life in any way whatsoever.

July 25, 2019

In Buffalo, New York. Not much people were that interested in ECW in Buffalo, but it didn't stop them from trying to put on a good show.

Team Rosso was waiting for their leader to arrive. Rob Killorn finally made it. He was pist. "I need to know why those Cold Bounded Outcasts whooped us again!" Rob exclaimed. "I guess they're onto us" Carl Steppenbrunner said. "At this point, you're just stating the obvious" Barret said. "Ok, well, we'll get them in due time. But for now, Jonas will have to deal with Mike Honda. So let's go!" Rob said.

Jim Raymond was running late, so Tony Masser and Lee Corallo arrived together. Tony was going on and on about Kaylee Munoz. Lee was kind of tired of it. "Dude, just ask her out already" Lee said. "What? No, she's out of my league" Tony said. "What 'League'? She's a rookie" Lee said. Tony grunted, then walked away. "Ok, if it helps, I'll be hiding something, giving you some hints. Are you up for it?" Lee said. "Sure, why not?" Tony said.

CM Punk was in Jack Starr's office."Listen. Now if you want to have a shot at the Title, you're gonna have to earn it" Jack said. "Ok. That's fine, but the question is, who is it?" CM Punk said.

This time, it's 5 World Cup matchups, 2 regular matches to go with it:

Reenu Iwasaki vs. Lee Corallo

Jim Raymond vs. Justin Gabriel

Mike Honda vs. Jonas Setzer

Shingo Yazawa vs. Skeen Rando

Candy Floss vs. Santana Kik

IC Title Match

Trevor Lee vs. Ezekiel Jackson (Champion)

Tony Masser vs. Colin Tornado

Match #1: Reenu Iwasaki and Lee Corallo went at each other hard. Lee was trying to end the match before the time would expire. Lee locked in the calf crusher with 28 seconds to go. Reenu managed to hold on 'till the end. The match ended in a tie. They shook each other's hands before leaving the ring.

Match #2: Once again, Justin Gabriel showed some valiant effort, but Jim Raymond was next to impossible to finish off. In the end, Jim did the Kimura lock, and Justin tapped out.

Match #3: Jonas was being way too cocky in his match against Mike Honda, and he payed the price for it. Mike then dominated, and destroyed Jonas without breaking a sweat.

Match #4: Skeen put a decent fight, but Shingo had this one Shingo managed to give him the codebreaker, and then a superkick, then pinned him to win.

Ringside: Team Rosso was in the ring, with the exception of Jonas Setzer.

Rob Killorn: Well, I must admit, I'm impressed, Mike Honda. You managed to beat Jonas Setzer. But remember, there's always a consequence to messing with our guys. Staying on that topic, what the heck was that last week?! Was that some kind of "Alliance"? Whatever belong. So trust me when I say that we'll extinguish you in a snap.

Match #5: Candy and Santana were pretty evenly matched, but in the end, Candy was able to take her out swiftly.

Backstage: David Starr was trying to get out of the arena, but there was a big target on his back. Martin Craven, Mills, Mayhew, and Alex Riley were trying to catch him. David got away, but then some dude attacked him from behind, then pinned him to win.

Match #6: Trevor Lee was able to take on Ezekiel Jackson at first. But things got downhill fast. Ezekiel started counter all of Trevor's moves, then annihilated him from there. Ezekiel then gave him the chokeslam, then pinned him to retain the Title.

Main Event: The match was shot, but exciting. Colin and Tony went crazy. Colin tried to end it with a frog splash, but Tony moved out of the way, then gave him a superkick to the jaw, then pinned him to win.

All of a sudden, the Cold Blooded Outlaws and Team Rosso were fighting each other backstage, Jonas Setzer got suplexed onto a forklift and Sand Unser got powerbombed through the food table. Aksana tried to get away, but then Saki Yoshizawa came and threw Aksana into the door of Team Rosso's limo. The Steppenbrunner brothers pulled Rob Killorn back. Both teams went their separate ways as it went off the air.

Standings

Jimmy Havoc 6pts

Shingo Yazawa 6pts

Skeen Rando 5pts

Rob Killorn 5pts

Jim Raymond 5pts

Mike Honda 5pts

Tony Masser 5pts

Joel Lewal 4pts

Lee Corallo 2pts

Reenu Iwasaki 2pts

Colin Tornado 0pts

Jason Bayne 0pts

Justin Gabriel 0pts

Jonas Setzer 0pts


	19. Cutlass July 26, 2019

Please note: I don't own the rights to ECW or any of the real-life wrestling names. All events are fantasy and don't affect the characters in real life in any way whatsoever.

July 26, 2019

In Buffalo, New York. After the crap that went down last night, more people decided to show up and watch this episode in hopes of topping last night's spectacle.

CM Punk was still trying to figure out who his opponent is supposed to be.

Cold Blooded Outlaws arrived, and security surrounded them immediately. Jack Starr showed up. "I'm sorry, but you guys and Team Rosso have been banned from the arena" Jack said. "Wait, why?" Sand asked. "You fools cost us over $500 from that backstage brawl alone" Jack said. "But they started it" Jim said. "Hence Team Rosso being kicked out as well" Jack said. "What about our World Cup matchups?" Lee said. "You guys will be personally escorted in and out. My decision is final" Jack said.

This time, it's 5 World Cup matchups, 2 regular matches to go with it:

Jim Raymond vs. Jonas Setzer

Rob Killorn vs. Joel Lewal

Lee Corallo vs. Jimmy Havoc

Jason Bayne vs. Tony Masser

Shoko Mizushima & Kris Wolf vs. Masada Twins

#1 Contender's Match (Tag Titles)

Endon Sezzer & Martin Craven vs. Team Rosso (Steppenbrunners)

CM Punk vs. Brick Altima & Brad Maddox

Reenu Iwasaki vs. Mike Honda

Match #1: Jack Starr made sure there would be no interference from each of their team members. Jonas Setzer didn't stand a chance against Jim Raymond. Jim destroyed Jonas under 2 minutes.

Match #2: The match ended in bullcrap fashion, with Rob Killorn kicking Joel's Lewals hard while the referee wasn't looking. Then Rob gave him the Killor Cutter, then pinned him to win.

Backstage: Jaspreet Corriea has been the ECW Women's Champions for a while now, and has competed since. But she's in for a challenge at the Desolation PPV.

Match #3: Jimmy Havoc tried to end Lee Corallo early, but it backfired big time. Lee countered with a stunner, then a frog splash from the top rope, and pinned him to win.

Office: Jack Starr decided that Cold Blooded Outlaws and Team Rosso should compete in a WarGames match. "You're pulling the trigger on this match too soon" Sean Marchenko said. "It's a story, it goes on for a while. This rivalry should at least go until Warpath: Detroit this September" Jack said.

Match #4: Tony and Jason were evenly matched the whole time. Tony tried to end it, but Jason countered, and then time ran out.

Match #5: Akiho Masada was being a baby for most of the match. She was kicked out of the ring, and then Rin Masada was knocked right out by Kris Wolf, and then Shoko did the Starship Pain, then pinned her to win.

Match #6: It looked like Endon and Martin would win, but the Steppenbrunners always found a cheap way to win. Endon was thrown out, with Martin getting low blowed, then Carl pinned him to win.

Match #7: CM Punk wiped out both Brick Altima and Brad Maddox in less than 1 minute flat. CM Punk was pist, because he knew the match would be garbage. He gave both of them a GTS, then left.

Main Event: Mike was no match for Reenu's agility. Eventually, Reenu superkicked him out of the ring. It broke Mike's nose, so he stayed outside of the ring until he got counted out. Reenu won, but then Team Rosso started attacking him.

All hell went loose when Cold Blooded Outlaws showed up. 10 security guards came, but the Outlaws took out all of them. They triple powerbombed a big dude off the entrance ramp. 19 more guards showed up with 7 policemen as well. Team Rosso took out 4 of these policemen. Heck, Barrett Steppenbrunner quickly and swiftly went to the back, and drove one of the police cruisers onto the entrance ramp. He got out of the car, stood on top of it, threw the laptop, then got tazed by whatever was left of the cops. Everyone was on the entrance ramp with both teams holding their own against 39 security guards.

Reenu, Carl Steppenbrunner, and Jonas Setzer were on top of the entrance screen. Reenu gave Carl a superplex, while Jonas was kicked in the face by one of Carl's legs at the same time. Simultaneously, Jonas fell onto Barrett and the policemen on top of the cop car, while Reennu and Carl fell onto everyone, including the cameramen, ending the episode.

Standings

Jim Raymond 11pts

Rob Killorn 10pts

Tony Masser 10pts

Lee Corallo 7pts

Reenu Iwasaki 7pts

Jimmy Havoc 6pts

Shingo Yazawa 6pts

Skeen Rando 5pts

Mike Honda 5pts

Joel Lewal 4pts

Colin Tornado 0pts

Jason Bayne 0pts

Justin Gabriel 0pts

Jonas Setzer 0pts


	20. Desolation 2019

Please note: I don't own the rights to ECW or any of the real-life wrestling names. All events are fantasy and don't affect the characters in real life in any way whatsoever.

**PS****: Because of personal reasons, I've been unable to make stories. So this story's date remains the same, and the regular episodes will start again soon enough.**

July 28, 2019

In Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. A really stacked card.

Jack Starr decided to have the wargames match happen at warpath: Detroit. "So instead, Cold Blooded Outlaws and Team Rosso will face each other in an Extreme Rules, Falls Count Anywhere match. Don't worry, there will be 4 referees in hand" Jack said.

The Cold Blooded Outlaws finally showed up. They arrived on ATVs with Saki Yoshizawa given a ride by Jim Raymond. There were dozens of security guards waiting for them.

CM Punk arrived, and he was trying to avoid all the press and media that was going after him all day.

Shoko Mizushima and Kris Wolf were not too fond of how the Masada Twins work around the company, which is why there was a match between them on the episode of Cutlass. Well, the two wanted another crack at them at the Desolation PPV.

A really stacked, and anticipated match card:

Tag Team Title Extreme Rules

[c] The Young Bucks vs. Team Rosso (Steppenbrunners)

Women's Title Match

Natsuko Hatano vs. Jaspreet Correia [c]

ECW Title Match

[c] Tye Dillinger vs. CM Punk

Extreme Rules Falls Count Anywhere

Cold Blooded Outlaws vs. Team Rosso

Match #1: The Steppenbrunner brothers were going to be part of the main event, and they still will. But first, they were gonna try and take home the gold.

Bodies were flying everywhere, tables were broken left and right. Carl Steppenbrunner took out a 2x4. But the 2x4 had a barbed wire wrapped around it. Carl then swung it right at Matt Jackson. Once Matt fell down, Nick Jackson superkicked Carl right out of the ring. Barrett Steppenbrunner kicked Nick right in his Jacksons, then gave him a powerbomb onto the barbed wire 2x4 left in the ring. Carl came back into the ring, and emptied the bag of thumbtacks. They then powerbombed Nick right into them, then pinned him to become the new ECW Tag Team Champions.

Backstage: Team Rosso went nuts over the victory. Rob Killorn then said that they have to refocus for their match.

Match #2: Natsuko had the match at first, but Jaspreet was hard to take down. Jaspreet kept kicking Natsuko in the left arm. Natsuko's left arm started to hurt after all those kicks. Near the end, Natsuko tried to end it with a buckle bomb followed by an x-factor. But her left arm gave out on her, which allowed Jaspreet to counter with a tombstone piledriver, then pinned her to retain her title.

Backstage #2: There were a bunch of guys who were doing nothing in the locker room. Jimmy Havoc and Trey Belmont were casually talking to each other. Endon Sezzer and Martin Craven were mad because they were robbed of a Tag Tea Title Match. Martin was throwing everything he saw.

Match #3: A guy with a mask and a robe on came into the ring. He took it off to reveal that it was Suicide. Suicide took out David Starr, then threw him out of the ring. It was down to him and Alex Riley, but then TJP showed up, and beat the crap out of Suicide, then walked away. Alex Riley simply pinned him to win.

Backstage Brawl: David Starr and TJP were talking about what they saw in the ring. TJP was still pissed off over the fact that someone was using his Suicide sauit, or at least their own variation of it. It was more purple than blue, and it was a darker red.

Then all of a sudden, The Young Bucks and Endon Sezzer and Martin Craven were fighting each other. They tried to break it up, but more guys got into it.

Match #4: CM Punk was sitting in the middle of the ring doing nothing. But then Tye Dillinger started to beat him down. It was a street fight though, so CM Punk later grabbed a weapon and slashed Tye with it. When CM Punk was trying to strike again, he got hit in the chest by a chair. Near the end, Tye had CM up on the top turnbuckle, but then CM countered with a Victory Star Drop into a table, then he gave Tye the GTS, then pinned him to become the new ECW Champion.

Office:

Jack Starr: Alright, here are the remaining PPVs for 2019: Warpath: Detroit in September, Havoc in October, Retribution and Firestorm in November, and then Warpath: Montreal in December. That will be all for now.

Match #5: The Masada Twins had a lot of control in the match. Kris Wolf started making a comeback, but then Rin gave her a huge clothesline, then Akiho with the frog splash, and the pin to win.

Main Event: The match started on the entrance ramp with everyone taking each other out. Carl and Barrett Steppenbrunner were both stitched up from their Tag Team match from earlier, so they weren't exactly in at 100%.

Sand Unser and Reenu Iwasaki were fighting the Steppenbrunner brothers, and they were brawling at the entrance ramp. Jim Raymond was missing for a while. Lee Corallo and Jonas Setzer fought each other in the ring. Then Rob Killorn gave Lee the Killor Cutter, then threw him out of the ring. Then Jim Raymond came out of nowhere with a shopping cart filled with road signs, kendo sticks, a baseball bat, a whip, a bowling ball, a hockey stick, a guitar, and nunchucks. He pushed the cart right into Carl Steppenbrunner. Then Jim slashed Barrett with a hockey stick, then threw it into the ring. Lee Corallo layed Carl down against the steel steps, then rolled the bowling ball right into his family jewels.

Jim Raymond ran into the ring with a baseball bat in hand. Jonas Setzer finally woke up from his brawl with Lee Corallo from earlier , but then Jim swung the bat right into his stomach. Then Jim gave Jonas the Blue Thunder.

Rob Killorn gave Reenu Iwasaki a powerbomb onto the apron, then Barrett Steppenbrunner pushed the cart right into Reenu. Lee Corallo started to fight Barrett, but then Rob speared Lee into the cart, which was still crushing Reenu.

Rob and Barrett were staring down at Jim. Jim fell down in exhaustion after taking down Jonas. Sand Unser ran in and dropkicked Barrett, but then Rob chucked a bowling ball at his face, then he gave Jim the Killor Cutter, then pinned him to win. Rob Killorn stood tall, but his teammates were too weak to join in on the celebration as the PPV went off the air.


	21. Tacoma August 29, 2019

Please note: I don't own the rights to ECW or any of the real-life wrestling names. All events are fantasy and don't affect the characters in real life in any way whatsoever.

August 29, 2019

In Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. ECW had to take a big break for certain "budgeting" reasons. But now, they're finally back.

Jask Starr: there needs to be some order around here. For example, the World Cup has brought some Cutlass stars into Tacoma. That's fine. But the problem is when they're taking over almost completely. Hundreds of dollars worth of damage from the opposite brand. So from now on, there will be the wildcard rule, which has a limit of 5 (Not counting World Cup participants). But unlike a certain company *cough*, anyone who exceeds the limit will be penalized. That will be all.

TJP was arriving, and people kept asking about who was behind the mask of Suicide. All TJP would say was that they were gonna find out tonight.

Endon Sezzer and Martin Craven arrived early. John Starr arrived and had to tell them something. "Listen. You two are next in line for the Tag Team Titles. But The Young Bucks want to take you on before that happens" John said. "Alright, then so be it" Martin said in confidence as they left.

Jimmy Havoc vs. Jason Bayne

Endon Sezzer & Martin Craven vs. The Young Bucks

Hadly Nikkil vs. Jane Bickers

Shingo Yazawa Tornado

Mike Honda vs. Rob Killorn

Matt Sydal vs. Trevor Lee vs. Skeen Rando

TJP vs. Suicide

Match #1: Jason Bayne had trouble early on, but in the end, he avoided Jimmy Havoc's tactics with a lombard check, then a 450 splash, followed by a pin to win.

Match #2: Endon Sezzer got superkicked by Matt Jackson, then Nick Jackson dove into him. Martin Craven was no match, as he got Superkicked. But all of a sudden, 2 guys showed up and attacked them, then they ran away with the security on their tails. Martin Craven took advantage of the distraction, and rolled up Matt for the win.

Match #3: Hadly had control of the match near the end. But Jane Bickers used some dirty tactics near the end for the victory.

Match #4: Shingo was closing in on victory, but Colin Tornado was not gonna go down quietly. He turned the tables and then knocked him out with a zigzag, and pinned him for his first win.

Backstage: Colin Tornado was in an interview after his victory. All of a sudden, medics were breezing by him. Apparently, someone took out Shingo. Colin tried to go help, but then Rob Killorn and Jonas Setzer attacked them from behind.

Ringside: Rob and Jonas were in the ring.

Rob Killorn: Aksana is… taking a bit of a break. As for the Steppenbrunner brothers, they're saving their energy for next week. But while we're on the subject, yeah, he to my left wants to fight. For some reason, he's stuck having to-

Rob got attacked from behind by Colin Tornado, but Jonas gave him a low blow. He then left.

Match #5: Mike Honda showed up for his match, but he came out with no music, but instead, he took him out. Rob lost the match in 2 minutes, then he got up and started ranting about how unfair it was. But then Shingo came in and superkicked him despite his injuries.

Backstage: Skeen Rando was preparing for his match, only to see trey belmont with his nose in a book, literally. "What are you looking at?" Trey asked. "Um, nothing" Skeen said.

Match #6: Trevor Lee kept kicking Matt Sydal out of the ring. Skeen Rando gave him a huge clothesline that sent him flying. Matt yanked Skeen out of the ring, then pinned Trevor, but he kicked out. Matt wanted to finish off Trevor, but Skeen showed up outta nowhere and speared Matt, then pinned him to win.

Main Event: TJP and Suicide went at it for as fast as they could. They were both evenly matched. TJP was so close to victory, but the referee got knocked out, then Suicide gave TJP a low blow, then finished him off with the D.O.A. Another referee ran in and counted the 1,2,3. Suicide ran away fast. TJP woke up dazed and confused as they went off the air.

Standings

Jim Raymond 11pts

Rob Killorn 10pts

Tony Masser 10pts

Mike Honda 10pts

Lee Corallo 7pts

Reenu Iwasaki 7pts

Jimmy Havoc 6pts

Shingo Yazawa 6pts

Colin Tornado 5pts

Skeen Rando 5pts

Jason Bayne 5pts

Joel Lewal 4pts

Justin Gabriel 0pts

Jonas Setzer 0pts


	22. Cutlass August 30, 2019

Please note: I don't own the rights to ECW or any of the real-life wrestling names. All events are fantasy and don't affect the characters in real life in any way whatsoever.

August 30, 2019

In Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania.

With four more matches left in the World Cup before single-knockout, Shingo Yazawa holds the last spot with 6 points. But Skeen Rando and Joel Lewal have a chance to lock in with a win. Though mathematically eliminated from the tournament, Justin Gabriel and Jonas Setzer will still try to win their matches.

Tony Masser was mad because he wasn't booked for tonight's match card. Lee Corallo was trying to calm him down. But then Tony saw Kaylee Munoz walking with Petra Viscara. All of a sudden, Tony stopped. "It just hit me, it has been a long time since you've pursued her, hasn't it?" Lee asked. "Well, maybe" Tony said. "What's that supposed to mean?" Lee asked. "Nothing, moving on" Tony said as he walked away.

Rob Killorn was in John Starr's office. "So let me get this straight, you want me to wrestle Sand Unser as the Main Event?!" Rob asked. "Well, Sand requested a match against any member of Team Rosso, and apparently, you're the only one left to face him," John said. "I'm still hurt from yesterday, that's not-" Rob was interrupted. "I give the wrestlers what they want to an extent, and Sand is looking for a match tonight, and only wanted one of you, so he'll get one of you" John said.

Lee Corallo vs. Skeen Rando

Jim Raymond vs. Justin Gabriel

Jonas Setzer vs. Reenu Iwasaki

X-Division Contender's Match

Rickey Collison vs. Elijah Burke vs. Kenneth Johnson vs. Hoho Lun vs. Bully Demise vs. Brick Altima

Petra Viscara vs. Saki Yoshizawa

Mike Honda vs. Joel Lewal

Sand Unser vs. Rob Killorn

Match #1: Skeen Rando kept attacking the left leg of Lee Corallo, knowing that it would cost him the match. Skeen gave Lee a huge chokeslam, then gave him the clothesline from hell, then pinned him to win.

Match #2: Justin Gabriel and Jim Raymond were both taken down from falling off the top turnbuckle. Jim Raymond got up right away, then gave Justin a frog splash, into LaBell Lock which led to Justin tapping out.

Match #3: Jonas Setzer was still hurt from last night, and it cost him big time, because he eventually twisted his already weak leg. Which led to reenu finishing him off with a Codebreaker, then pinned him to win.

Backstage: Tony Masser decided to make his move. All of a sudden, he came out of his hiding spot. But he bumped right into Sand Unser, which led to both of them falling onto the hard ground. Petra and Kaylee were right there when it happened as Tony was knocked out cold.

Match #4: This time it's not elimination, which made it harder to win. Rickey Collison and Hoho Lun were brawling outside. Kenneth Johnson was kicked out by Brick altima. Him, Bully Demise, and Elijah Burke battled in the ring. Bully threw Brick into the corner, then Bully ducked and Elijah hit Brick with the Elijah Express, but then Bully threw Elijah out of the ring. Bully then hit Brick with the Skull Crusher, but then Hoho Lun double-stomped Bully during the pin. But then Elijah Burke rolled-up Hoho and suddenly won.

Ringside: CM Punk was in the middle of the ring.

CM Punk: Honestly Tye, I just don't understand you at all. As far as I know, you really want this Title back, but you've been missing ever since you lost it. I mean, I'd gladly love to beat you again, but if you're not around, what's the point. Honestly, this is a waste of-

CM Punk got cut off by Tye Dillinger who slashed him with a 2x4. CM fled with his Title.

Match #5: Petra Viscara kept kicking Saki in the stomach, the final time was missed completely. Saki started to counter move after move. Eventually, she powerbombed Petra, then rolled her back up. Saki kicked her in the face, then hit her own version of the Styles Clash. Then she pinned her to win.

Main Event: Rob was still hurt from last night's assault. Sand Unser was going to put him away, but then the Steppenbrunner brothers showed up and attacked him. But then Endon Sezzer and Martin Craven showed up. Apparently, they knew that the Steppenbrunner brothers would show on Cutlass, so they stuck around. The two teams were brawling, but then Sand was given a low blow, then given the Killor Cutter. Outside, Endon was thrown into Martin, who then got frog splashed into the announce table. Then Barrett clotheslined Endon. Team Rosso stood tall as the episode went off the air.

Jim Raymond 17pts

Reenu Iwasaki 12pts

Rob Killorn 10pts

Tony Masser 10pts

Mike Honda 10pts

Skeen Rando 10pts

Joel Lewal 9pts

Lee Corallo 7pts

Jimmy Havoc 6pts

Shingo Yazawa 6pts

Colin Tornado 6pts

Jason Bayne 5pts

Justin Gabriel 0pts

Jonas Setzer 0pts

Bracket

Jim Raymond vs. Lee Corallo

Reenu Iwasaki vs. Joel Lewal

Rob Killorn vs. Skeen Rando

Tony Masser vs. Mike Honda

**Ever get bored, or a bit frustrated with how this series is running? Well if so, here's a chance to do something about it. Ok, so I want some of you guys (whoever is interested) to come up with about 2 story lines each, do it in this order: The type of story/Who is in it/How many weeks it lasts for. Submit before Warpath: Detroit in a week.**

**Hope you all enjoy!**


	23. Tacoma September 26, 2019

**Note: There's been more complication, hence the episodes being pushed back (again). Sorry about that, guys.**

**Also, tell your friends about this story. (I don't know why it took this long for me to say that)**

Please note: I don't own the rights to ECW or any of the real-life wrestling names. All events are fantasy and don't affect the characters in real life in any way whatsoever.

September 26, 2019

In Thunder Bay, Ontario.

Jack Starr: This week, there's going to be intergender tag matches in order to give more wrestlers time to… Well, wrestle. So tonight's main event is going to be the Craven siblings vs. Trey Belmont, Taryn Terrel, and Veda Scott. That will be all for now.

Team Rosso arrived, and then a reporter came. He told them that he got news that if they didn't sign with one of the brands really soon, they would get fired. "Well you know what, I'll make that decision at Warpath: Detroit" Rob said.

Hadly Nikki was pissed off from Jane Bickers' dirty tactics to win.

In John Starr's office, Jaspreet Correia was mad about the sudden announcement. "Why is it that I have to defend the Title against Jane Bickers?" Jaspreet asked. "Because honestly, we need, we need to spice things up" John said. Jaspreet was confused. "Here's the thing. I've been looking at the statistics, and some anonymous fans, and about 78 them are not satisfied with how the women's division has been, particularly the champion, which is you" John said. "But those are just butt-hurt fans" Jaspreet said. "Not only that, but your boss Tim Lennox Cutlass agrees, too. You just haven't been doing matches that are entertaining enough. As such, I decided to give you a tough opponent" John said. Jaspreet shook her head, and walked away.

Jimmy Havoc vs. Damian Slater

IC Title

Ezekiel Jackson [C] vs. Trevor Lee

Santana Kik & Mia Hester vs. Emma Bakke & Candy Floss

Tag Team Title Match

Endon Sezzer & Martin Craven vs. Steppenbrunners

Martin Craven & Lilly Craven & Deidra Craven vs. Trey Belmont & Taryn Terrell & Veda Scott

Match #1: Damian Slater kept trying to do some "airborne" attacks, but Jimmy Havoc kept blocking them. Jimmy kept countering his attacks, and even got him a few times. This led to him finishing off Damian with the Acid Rainmaker, and pinned him for the win.

Match #2: Trevor Lee wasn't gonna back down easily. And Ezekiel Jackson wasn't tired of facing him. He enjoyed throwing him around and knocking over, etc. It was the same here, but this time, Trevor Lee got some good blows in there, but Ezekiel Jackson proved too powerful, as he hit him with a powerbomb, then a Urenage, followed by the pin to win.

Match #3: Mia Hesterand Santana Kik were teaming up for the first time in weeks. Emma Bakke had a hard time teaming up with Candy Floss. Candy Floss was in control over Santana Kik, until Emma Bakke decided to tag herself in. Emma went up top to do a moonsault, but then Mia Hester knocked her down. By the time Emma crawled to her corner, Candy Floss was gone, then Mia was tagged in, and they finished off Emma with what looks like a Shatter Machine. Then they pinned her to win.

Ringside: The Steppenbrunners came to the ring early to address the crowd.

Carl Steppenbrunner: This was a pretty stupid decision on Tacoma's part. I mean now is not the time for us to be defending our belts with Warpath: Detroit just around the corner.

Gander Tacoma himself was at the entrance ramp.

Gander: Honestly, you two. With all the damage you've done in the past few weeks, you're lucky you're not getting stripped of the Titles. So here's the deal. You either do the Title match right now, or you pay for the damage you've done in the past few months, which I tallied up, and it goes to $123 781 worth of damage. 79& of that was from the post-match assault alone. That will be all gentlemen!

Match #4: Endon Sezzer & Martin Craven ended up getting the drop on them. Later on, Endon was about to end it, but then Martin got thrown out by Carl Steppenbrunner. Referee was distracted by Barrett Steppenbrunner who was trying to use chains. From behind, Jonas Setzer gave Endon a low blow, then Rob Killorn used the Killor Cutter on Endon, then ran out. Barrett slowly covered him and won. The Steppenbrunners successfully retain the ECW Tag Team Titles.

Main Event: Lilly and Deidra Craven ran to the ring to tend to him. The match was delayed for 2 minutes until Martin told his sisters to start without him. They did, and they started off well. But later, Trey and Taryn turned the tables quickly. Lilly managed to take out Veda Scott. Lilly was gonna finish off Taryn, but then Trey superkicked her in the face, then threw her into the corner and double-kneed her in the face, then started beating down on her. Martin suddenly charged in and speared Trey, then into the Sliced-Bread, then into the Recoil, then pinned him to win. The Cravens stood tall as they went off the air.


	24. Cutlass September 27, 2019

**A/N: The newly updated rosters will be posted after Warpath: Detroit. But anyway, let's get on with the show.**

Please note: I don't own the rights to ECW or any of the real-life wrestling names. All events are fantasy and don't affect the characters in real life in any way whatsoever.

September 26, 2019

In Thunder Bay, Ontario.

Everyone was excited for Warpath: Detroit. A bunch of the roster was here in the arena, as Detroit was technically below them geographically.

Lee Corallo and Tony Masser were in John Starr's office along with Tim Lennox Cutlass. "Okay, so for tonight's Intergender main event, it's gonna be 2 guys with a girl per team. We've thought of having you two team up with Kaylee Munoz" Tim said. Tony was frozen when he heard that. "Although, I have been realizing that you've been acting weird around her for a while, and I just want to say, be careful" Tim said. "Why's that?" Tony asked. "If you're going to go for it, just go for it. If you're not careful, staff might think you're stalking" Tim said. "Wait, so you tolerate love or… 'flirting' in the workplace?" Lee asked. "It's fine, as long as you keep it PG" Tim said. ""But this is ECW" Tony said. "No, no. You see Tony, falling into barbed wire is one thing, pornography's another" Lee said. "Ohhh" Tony said.

Reenu Iwasaki and Shingo Yazawa were in the leader room waiting for Santaya Raven. Shingo was pacing around. "Seriously? Santaya Raven? Why not Kris Wolf or something?" Shingo asked. "Because, Santaya has not been in action for a long time. And… well… multiculturalism I guess is the other reason" Reenu said. "Come on! We gotta go out and get to know her" Reenu continued.

Brad Maddox vs. Jim Raymond

Rickey Collison vs. Mike Honda vs. Bully Demise

Falls Count Anywhere

Suicide vs. TJP

Sarah Macan vs. Petra Viscara vs. Celeste Nikki

Reenu Iwasaki & Shingo Yazawa & Santaya Raven vs. Lee Corallo & Tony Masser & Kaylee Munoz

Match #1: With the World Cup single-knockout not happening until after Warpath: Detroit, Jim Raymond wanted to do one match before it starts. Brad Maddox kept cowering away, but Jim took him out move after move. Brad tried to counter into a finisher, but then Jim countered again with a suplex, then got Brad with a Boston Knee Party, followed by a pin to easily win the match.

Match #2: Bully Demise was thrown out late in the match. Rickey Collison kept knocking down on Mike Honda. Rickey kicked him, and tried to position him for a spear, but he then got rolled up by Bully, and just like that, Bully Demise won the match.

Backstage: TJP was still running around, searching for Suicide, hoping he could lure him out somehow. But then Suicide attacked him out of nowhere, throwing stuff at him, and even throwing him into both walls.

Match #3: Because it was a Falls Count Anywhere match, the referee ran to where they were and the match started. For 7 minutes, they were brawling in the locker room area. They were throwing stuff around, Suicide was thrown into Joel Lewal, Joel turned around and chokeslammed Elijah Burke through a table. Then all men started fighting each other, some of them ran off, while some other guys were throwing things at Joel. Joel kicked Nick Jackson in the nuts, Matt jumped up trying to give him a headlock, while Colin Tornado and Jason Bayne were kicking him down as Suicide and TJP left.

TJP was trying to finish him off, but then Brick Altima attacked him from behind. Suicide then hit TJP with the DOA, then pinned him to win.

Backstage: Lee Corallo and Tony Masser were gearing up for action, and then Kaylee Munoz showed up. "Hi. How are you guys?" Kaylee asked. "We're doing good. What're you up to?" Lee asked. "Well I came ready with some weapons" Kaylee said. "But it's a traditional match" Lee said. "Well, I thought it could be a last resort" Kaylee said bashfully. Tony then took her kendo stick. "Oh yeah. This will do nicely" Tony said. "Let's roll" Tony continued. As he walked away, Lee stood there in shock, because Tony was just hesitating to say anything to Kaylee.

Match #4: Sarah Macan and Petra Viscara went back and forth, kicking and punching each other. Celeste Nikki jumped onto both of them, but they caught her, but then Celeste countered it into a double DDT. Celeste tried to take out Sarah, and she did until Petra knocked her out with a high-knee, followed by a quick roll-up for the win.

Main Event: Shingo Yazawa was in good control of the match, but everytime he went to the corner, he tagged in Reenu. After a while, Reenu had enough and tagged in Santaya. She went nuts on Lee Corallo. At some point, Lee tagged in Kaylee Munoz. She came in, but then Shingo double-kneed her in the face. He then gave her the End of Days, and put Santaya on top of her. But then Tony gave Shingo a low blow, and he fell on top of both of them. Tony then picked him up, and hit him with a powerbomb off the turnbuckle, then pinned him to win.

Team Rosso showed up during the celebration. The Steppenbrunners attacked all 3 of them from behind. Carl threw Kaylee out as Barrett then carried her out of the arena. Jim Raymond and Sand Unser showed up and started fighting Rob Killorn and Jonas Setzer. Then the entire locker room cleared out and were in the ring. They kept on brawling as they went off the air.


	25. Warpath: Detroit 2019

**A/N: Due to a little scheduling conflict, the PPV schedule will be changed a bit. More on that on the next episode.**

Please note: I don't own the rights to ECW or any of the real-life wrestling names. All events are fantasy and don't affect the characters in real life in any way whatsoever.

September 29, 2019

Detroit, Michigan. The second Warpath PPV of the year, the last event before the re-draft.

The Cold Blooded Outlaws showed up in multiple cars, even Jim Raymond, driving his 1969 Dodge Charger 500. Of course, Detroit with the nickname Motor City, there were quite a few cars that were pretty similar. The crowd was all over them.

Security was trying to hold back Jane Bickers and Mia Hester from each other. Meanwhile, a green 1973 Dodge Charger whooshed right by them. Security then went after that car… on foot.

Team Rosso was still trying to get to the event. They were all in Jonas Setzer's 2012 Ford Expedition. "I honestly don't get how we're supposed to beat these guys" Jonas said. "We beat them once already, pal" Carl said. "Okay, but we need a new game plan" Jonas said. "Listen, I brought in a surprise" Rob said. "But don't already have her in the trunk?" Barrett asked. "No, moron! A different surprise!" Rob said.

Tony Masser was pacing around. "Can you calm down?! We'll get her back!" Lee Corallo exclaimed. "But knowing Rob Killorn, who knows what he's gonna do to her" Tony said. "Jim has a plan to get her back. And it involves you" Lee said. "Wait, me?" Tony asked in confusion. "Reenu Iwasaki isn't cleared for tonight, so we're gonna need you. Plus, you saving your crush would be a big bonus for you" Lee said. "I'm all in! Thanks!" Tony exclaimed in excitement. "Hey, no problem" Lee said.

A big match card for tonight's event:

X-Division Title Match

Elijah Burke vs. Sand Unser

Women's Championship Match

[C] Jaspreet Correia vs. Jane Bickers vs. Mia Hester

ECW Title Match

Tye Dillinger vs. CM Punk

Men's Royal Rumble (20 men)

Lethal Lockdown

Tony Masser, Sand Unser, Lee Corallo, Jim Raymond vs. Carl Steppenbrunner, Jonas Setzer, Barrett Steppenbrunner, Rob Killorn

Match #1: Elijah Burke easily got the advantage early on, even getting a near 3-count. He then tried to finish him off with the Elijah Express with a chair on Sand's back, but then Sand turned around and threw the chair straight at Elijah's face. Sand Unser came back with a DDT, then the Recoil, followed by the pin to retain the X-Division Title.

Backstage: "Okay, so since you two bozos took yourselves out of the match card, you'll lose the Tag Team Titles if your team loses the Lethal Lockdown match" Cutlass said to the Steppenbrunners.

Match #2: Jaspreet tried to cower away, but she then got double-teamed by Jane and Mia. Jane and Mia started going at each other. But then Jaspreet attacked with a doubleDDT, throwing Jane out, then hit a Canadian Destroyer on Mia, and pinned her to retain.

Match #3: Tye and CM were kind of equal at first, but then CM Punk managed to take advantage. Tye countered late with the Tie Breaker, he then tried to pin him, but he kicked out. Tye tried for a second time, but he kicked out of the Tie Breaker again. Tye got even more frustrated. He tried again, but then CM Punk suddenly went for not 1, but 2 GTS', then pinned him to retain the Title.

**Men's Royal Rumble (20)**

Entry #1 (Matt Sydal) Entry #2 (Boa): The crowd went wild over the arrival of Boa. Matt and Boa were pretty evenly matched, blocking and dodging all their moves.

Entry #3 (Conor Mills): Matt kicked him down immediately. Boa then superkicked Matt, followed by a moonsault onto Conor Mills.

Entry #4 (Rickey Collison): He came in and gave Conor Mills a urenage right out of the gate. Then he dropkicked Matt down. He tried to get Boa, but dodged the attack, and countered with a dropkick of his own.

Entry #5 (Chris Sabin): The crowd went wild at the sight of Chris Sabin. He jumped into the ring, and cleaned house with everyone. He kicked Matt Sydal out onto the apron, then he gave Conor Mills a spinning heel kick, which led to Matt lowering down the top rope, and Conor flying out, eliminated. Then Matt springboard into a DDT onto Chris.

Entry #6 (Matt Jackson): Matt Jackson exploded, superkicks and all. Rickey Collison tried to get him, but he got superkicked out of the ring.

Entry #7 (Matt Morgan): Matt Morgan went on a rampage, bicycle kicking Matt Jackson, Boa, and Chris Sabin. Matt Sydal got him with a roundhouse kick.

Entry #8 (Shingo Yazawa): Shingo ran in, and got destroyed by matt Morgan right away.

Entry #9 (Suicide): He jumped right in, immediately throwing Matt Jackson onto the apron, then he superkicked him out of the match.

Entry #10 (Trey Belmont): Trey ran in and did a double Hurricanrana on both Boa and Matt Sydal. Then he went up top, and frogsplashed Suicide.

Entry #11 (Alex Shelley): Alex Shelley reunited with Chris Sabin and started getting everybody. They both kicked Matt Sydal out of the ring, eliminated.

Entry #12 (TJP): TJP ran into the ring, going straight into Suicide, laying every punch on him. Meanwhile, the reunited Motor City Machine Guns were taking on Matt Morgan.

Entry #13 (Kona Reeves): Kona took his sweet ass time going to the ring. Meanwhile, TJP was still going after Suicide, but then Brick Altima suddenly threw TJP out of the match.

Entry #14 (Colin Tornado): Colin attacked Kona from behind, threw into the ring, then Matt Morgan clotheslined Kona Reeves out the ring.

Entry #15 (Jimmy Havoc): Jimmy ran and clotheslined Kona Reeves as he was leaving. Jimmy took out Boa, Alex Shelley, and Trey Belmont. Then all of a sudden, Matt Morgan bicycle kicked Alex Shelley out of the ring.

Entry #16 (Marshal Law): Marshal Law laid waste, throwing out Colin Tornado, and Boa. Meanwhile, everyone ganged up on Matt Morgan. Then Marshal went to his aid.

Entry #17 (Kenneth Johnson): Kenneth only lasted 4 seconds before getting thrown out by Matt Morgan. Chris Sabin, Trey Belmont, and Suicide ganged up on Matt Morgan again.

Entry #18 (David Starr): Matt Morgan laid waste to everyone again. Jimmy Havoc tried to counter with the Acid Rainmaker, but then Marshal kicked him in his Havocs. Who then got thrown out of the ring.

Entry #19 (Joel Lewal): Joel Lewal and Matt Morgan stood face to face in the ring. They went at it and Joel threw Marshal Law and Suicide out of the ring. Matt Morgan was trying to take out Trey, but then Joel pushed him out.

Entry #20 (Brick Altima): Brick Altima came in, but then TJP showed up and threw out Brick in an instant. Joel, Trey, Chris, Shingo and David were left. Joel eliminated David Starr and Chris Sabin. Trey and Shingo managed to double clothesline Joel out of the ring. Shingo tried to kick Trey out, but he countered with a suplex out of the ring. Trey Belmont was the winner of the Royal Rumble.

**Lethal Lockdown**

CBO (Sand Unser) Rosso (Carl Steppenbrunner): Sand Unser was still hurt from his Title Match, but he was okay. Carl gave them 3 suplexes then a powerbomb.

CBO (Lee Corallo): Lee came in kicking and swinging with his baseball bat.

Rosso (Barrett Steppenbrunner): Barrett went to the ring with Kaylee Munoz handcuffed and mouth duct taped. He put her into the ring.

CBO (Tony Masser): He brutally attacked Barrett. He leaned over to rip the duct tape off her mouth.

Rosso (Jonas Setzer): Jonas dropkicked Tony and threw a kendo stick at Lee. Barrett powerbomb Sand into the Cell wall. Carl suplexed Tony.

CBO (Jim Raymond): Jim showed up with a box that had baseballs and soccer balls. He kicked a soccerball into Carl's face.

Rosso (Rob Killorn): Rob got kicked from behind by a guy by the name of Jeff Kassian. At the same time, Tony carried Kaylee towards the entrance ramp, and out the arena.

Jim and Lee hit a Meltzer Driver on Jonas. They were about to win, but then 2 guys, Rafael Tavar and Salvador Rovelo, interfered and knocked out Lee Corallo. But then Sand and Tony whacked everyone with hockey sticks. Then Sand got Carl with the Recoil, then Tony was choking out Rob. Rob tapped out. The Cold Blooded Outlaws stood tall. But then a guy named Dylan Andlauer attacked them, along with the two new guys. Team Rosso stood tall with their critical injuries, as the PPV went off the air.


	26. Re-Draft Results 2019

Tacoma

Joel Lewal

Jonas Setzer

Suicide

Jane Bickers

Jaspreet Correia

Rob Killorn

Natsuko Hatano

Chris Sabin

Jimmy Havoc

Endon Sezzer

Lilly Craven

Carl Steppenbrunner

Deidra Craven

Reenu Iwasaki

Candy Floss

Ezekiel Jackson

Jeff Kassian

Bully Demise

TJP

Hadly Nikki

Celeste Nikki

Alex Riley

Alex Shelley

Rosa Mendes

Brick Altima

Matt Sydal

Mayhew

Martin Craven

Mills

Misha Dover

Taryn Terrell

Mike Honda

Brad Maddox

Cutlass

CM Punk

Lee Corallo

Saki Yoshizawa

Shoko Mizushima

Rin Masada

Jim Raymond

Santaya Raven

Kaylee Munoz

Shingo Yazawa

Rafael Tavar

Tony Masser

Barrett Steppenbrunner

Tye Dillinger

Akiho Masada

Kris Wolf

Santana Kik

Matt Jackson

Nick Jackson

Colin Tornado

Mia Hester

Salvador Rovelo

Boa

Petra Viscara

D'Angelo Dinero

Kenneth Johnson

Emma Bakke

Kona Reeves

Matt Morgan

Jason Bayne

Dylan Andlauer

Trevor Lee

Sarah Macan

Skeen Rando


	27. Tacoma Oct 24, 2019

Please note: I don't own the rights to the ECW name. This is all completely fictional, and is non-profit. Oh, and a lot of the wrestlers are ones I made up myself 'cause I don't know, I just like coming up with my own wrestlers. But anyway, with that out of the way, on with the story.

**A/N: If you haven't read Warpath: Detroit, please do before reading this episode.**

October 17, 2019

In Detroit, Michigan

Jack Starr: A new era in ECW revival has arrived. First things first, there will be two tag teams from Tacoma facing off, and two tag teams from Cutlass facing off. The World Cup Single-Knockout will begin. There will be a battle royal for the IC Title. And last but not least, a Women's 6-pack challenge for the #1 Contender spot for the Women's Championship. that will be all for now.

A while back, Rob Killorn decided to have himself, Jonas Setzer and Carl Steppenbrunner would go to Tacoma, while Rafael Tavar, Barrett Steppenbrunner, Salvador Rovelo, and Dylan Andlauer would go to Cutlass.

The Young Bucks were pist because the Motor city Machine Guns were on the Tacoma brand. The Motor City Machine Guns wanted to face off against Endon Sezzer and Martin Craven instead.

Speaking of Team Rosso earlier, Rob Killorn, Jonas Setzer, and Carl Steppenbrunner arrived to Tacoma with fans booing them on the way inside. "So, now that we're split, what are we gonna do?" Jonas asked. "We're gonna be Squad 1. And Squad 2 is on Cutlass with Barrett Steppenbrunner as the leader" Rob said. "Um, I don't think that's a good idea" Carl said. "What do you mean?" Rob asked. "My brother is too much of a 'wildcard' to be a leader" Carl said. "Well the other three are less experienced in the ring, so he's leader by default" Rob said. "Come on, let's get ready for tonight" Rob said.

Endon Sezzer and Martin Craven were checking out the roster list. "Who's Misha Dover?" Martin asked. "She's a wrestler from upper Quebec, just like Lee Corallo. She's been signed here for a long time" Endon said. "What do you mean, we haven't seen her at all?" Martin said. "Turns out she was injuried in a training accident before the summer draft. She's only been cleared a week ago" Endon said.

The match card was stacked:

#1 Contender Tag Team Semi-Final

Motor City Machine Guns vs. Endon Sezzer & Martin Craven

World Cup Quarter-final

Jim Raymond vs. Lee Corallo

Battle Royal (IC #1 Contender)

Jimmy Havoc vs. Reenu Iwasaki vs. Jeff Kassian vs. TJP vs. Brick Altima vs. Matt Sydal vs. Brad Maddox vs. Alex Riley

Rob Killorn & Jonas Setzer & Carl Steppenbrunner vs. Mayhew & Mills & Mike Honda

Women's 6-pack Challenge (#1 Contender)

Jane Bickers vs. Lilly Craven vs. Candy Floss vs. Rosa Mendes vs. Misha Dover

Match #1: Early on, Endon Sezzer was actually dominant against Alex Shelley. Chris Sabin kept getting kicked off the apron by Martin Craven. Eventually, Chris tagged himself in due to Alex's exhaustion. Endon didn't notice, so he kept going after Alex. Chris jumped out of nowhere, and superkicked Endon. Then Alex frogsplashed from the top rope, then Chris pinned Endon to win. As signs of sportsmanship, they all shook hands.

Match #2: They both kept countering all their moves early on. Lee managed to get him with a Missile Dropkick, then a moonsault, but then Jim countered with a LaBell lock. But then Jim got kicked in the head by Jonas Setzer, followed by a suplex by Carl Steppenbrunner so technically, Jim advances to the next round by DQ, but the fans, even Jim himself was disappointed in the outcome.

Backstage: The Craven sisters saw the tag team match earlier, and they were still frustrated over their brother's loss. TJP came,"Where's Suicide?" TJP asked. "You're still looking for that guy? Lilly asked. "Look, have you seen Suicide lately?" TJP said. They both shook their heads, and he left.

Match #3: The match started off with Jimmy Havoc clotheslining Brick Altima out of the ring immediately. As the match went on, Jeff Kassian threw out Reenu Iwasaki, then he tried to get Brad Maddox, but he was begging for mercy. This allowed Alex Riley to throw out Jeff. Alex and Brad were teaming up on Matt Sydal. Matt managed to dropkick Alex Riley, then he did a Hurricanrana on Brad Maddox, which then led to Brad Maddox getting clotheslined out of the ring by Jimmy Havoc. TJP pushed Alex Riley right into an Acid Rainmaker, then Matt hit the Air Bourne. Then Jimmy threw out Alex Riley. TJP tried to throw out Matt, but he hung on for dear life. Jimmy managed to sneak up behind them both and throw them out, leaving Jimmy Havoc the new #1 Contender for the Intercontinental Championship. Jimy was gonna leave the ring,but then Ezekiel Jackson showed up and gave him a chokeslam.

Backstage #2: Martin was getting his waist wrapped up because Martin went for a dive and missed Alex Shelle completely. Then Endon walked in with someone. "May I present to you Misha Dover" Endon said. "Hi there" Misha said with an awkward wave. "What's the point of this?" Martin asked. Endon smacked his own head. "You didn't know who she was, so I thought of introducing you to her" Endon said. "Whoa, what happened to his waist?" Misha asked in worry. "In our opening match, Martin tried to dive onto Alex Shelley, but missed completely" Endon said. "Whoa, whoa. Not public knowledge" Martin said. "It's a wrestling match, everyone and their grandmother saw it" Endon said. Misha then chuckled. "Well anyways, I'll see you later" Misha said as she walked away.

Match #4: Jonas Setzer hated this match because it seemed so random to him. But anyways, the match was really short with Mayhew getting powerbombed into a table on the outside, Mike Honda was kicked out of the ring, and Mills the legal man got kicked right into a Killor Cutter, then they pinned him to win.

Main Event: Rosa Mendes was thrown out immediately. Jane and Hadly went back and forth. Lilly tried a huge clothesline on Misha, but then Candy Floss countered with a dropkick, which knocked her into the corner, followed by a Hesitation Dropkick. Jane Bickers hit Hadly Nikki with Sliced Bread and then got slashed by Rosa Mendes with a chair. But then Hadly Nikki threw out Candy Floss, then Lilly gave Hadly a piledriver. This led to Misha hitting the Recoil on Lilly, but then Misha got kicked out by Jane who pinned the knocked out Lilly to win the match. Jaspreet Correia the champion was at the entrance ramp. Jane celebrated her victory as they went off the air.


	28. Cultass Oct 25, 2019

Please note: I don't own the rights to the ECW name. This is all completely fictional, and is non-profit. Oh, and a lot of the wrestlers are ones I made up myself 'cause I don't know, I just like coming up with my own wrestlers. But anyway, with that out of the way, on with the story.

**A/N: I was originally going to post this on Saturday night, but because of certain computer errors which led to me needing a new one, my typing progress was lost. But it's a good thing I write down my stories on paper before typing them. Now back to the story.**

October 25, 2019

In Detroit, Michigan

Jack Starr: There will be an X-Division Title Re-Match between Sand Unser and the new repackaged D'Angelo Dinero, or "The Pope" as the kids said. The Young Bucks and the Rosso Familia ((Rafael Tavar, Salvador Rovelo) will face off in a semi-final match.

Saki Yoshizawa and Shoko Mizushima were in John Starr's office. "So to get straight to the point, I've noticed recently that you two have become quite a team" John said. "Well, yes we have" Saki said with a smile. "With that said, I've been thinking about making Women's Tag Team Titles, and if it goes through, I'll have 4 teams going for it, with you two being one of those teams" John said. They cheerfully said for tonight, you two will fight the Masada twins as a warm up. Now get going" John said.

Lee Corallo and Tony Masser were heading towards the men's locker room, when all of a sudden, Kaylee Munoz ran to them, giving them both a hug. Lee and Tony were both completely confused on what was going on. "Um,, what was that?" Lee asked. "We're on the same brand. That means we could stay as a stable" Kaylee said. "What is she talking about, Tony?" Lee asked with concern. Tony looked suspicious. "I may have labeled us as an official stable a few days ago" Tony said. "What?! Why?!" Lee asked. "Well anyway, I figured out that the 3 new guys are Rafael Tavar, Salvador Rovelo, and Dylan Andlauer" Lee said. "So, what are they like?" Tony asked. "Well, Salvador is like Pac hair, Dylan is like Joel Lewal but shorter hair, and finally, Rafael is literally a Latin Sammy Guevara" Lee said.

Another stacked card:

#1 Contender Tag Team Semi-Final

The Young Bucks vs. Rosso Familia

World Cup Quarter-Final

Reenu Iwasaki vs. Joel Lewal

Intergender X-Division #1 Contender Elimination

Shingo Yazawa vs. Santaya Raven vs. Petra Viscara vs. BOA vs. Colin Tornado vs. Sarah Macan vs. Jason Bayne

X-Division Title Match

D'Angelo Dinero vs. Sand Unser (C)

Shoko Mizushima & Saki Yoshizawa vs. Mia Hester & Trey Belmont

CM Punk vs. Tony Masser

Match #1: Matt Jackson started off strong. He kept blocking Rafael Tavar's quick strikes with his feet. Salvador Rovelo got kicked out by Nick Jackson. They were about to hit Rafael with a Meltzer driver, but then Rafael rolled up Matt, then Nick got low blowed by Salvador. Meanwhile, Rafael pulled Matt's tights and got the victory. The Rosso Familia won the match.

Match #2: Joel Lewal hit him with a clothesline. Reenu dropkicked him, but he only stumbled. Late in the match, Reenu tweaked his knee when hitting Joel with a superkick. This allowed Joel Lewal to hit him with a bicycle kick, and then Joel picked him up for a chokeslam, then pinned him to win.

Backstage: Tony Masser and Kaylee Munoz were waiting outside the GM's office. Lee Corallo came out after 6 minutes. "So, yeah, it wasn't a mistake. You're facing CM Punk as the main event tonight" Lee said. "Oh no. I can't do it!" Tony said. "Wait, are you afraid of CM Punk?" Lee asked. "He's too powerful! I am far from his level" Tony said in sadness. "What? No way! I'm sure you'll do just fine" Kaylee said with a smile.

Match #3: Everyone was staring at Shingo Yazawa as he was pretty much pulling a "Joey Ryan". This led to all 3 girls beating up Shingo, which then led to Colin Tornado throwing him out. BOA roundhouse kicked Sarah Macan out of the ring. Santaya Raven gave Colin a low blow, then threw him out. Jason Bayne lifted Santaya high, while BOA got assaulted by Matt Morgan outside the ring. Meanwhile, Petra Viscara pushed Jason, which led to both him and Santaya falling out. Petra Viscara won the match.

Ringside: Barrett Steppenbrunner, Dylan andlauer, and Rosso Familia were in the ring.

Barrett: For all you morons who don't know, Team Rosso got some new recruits. I'll make this quick. You guys already know Rafael Tavar and Salvador Rovelo from earlier. And finally, we have the big gun, Dylan Andlauer. That's it.

Match #4: Sand Unser was struggling whenever he lifted D'Angelo Dinero because his left shoulder was sore. This led to D'Angelo kicking him in his stomach, then hitting a big clothesline on him. D'Angelo tried another move, but it was countered, and Sand threw him into the corner. But D'Angelo moved out the way, then hit Sand with the Express, then pinned him to become the new X-Division Champion.

Story Note: Due to certain circumstances, The Masada Twins couldn't make the show.

Main Event: CM Punk easily had an edge over Tony Masser. Tony had swiftness, but Tony's biggest weakness was that he's not really technical. It was clear that CM Punk knew that, because he kept doing submissions and grapples on him. Later on in the match, Tony tried to get him with quick high-flying moves, but CM Punk managed to counter with a GTS, then pinned him to win.

CM Punk then got attacked by Rob Killorn, Jonas Setzer, and Carl Steppenbrunner. Then they ran out as the GM Tim Cutlass came out with Security. they walked out as the episode went off the air.


	29. Tacoma Nov 7,2019

Please note: I don't own the rights to the ECW name. This is all completely fictional, and is non-profit. Oh, and a lot of the wrestlers are ones I made up myself 'cause I don't know, I just like coming up with my own wrestlers. But anyway, with that out of the way, on with the story.

November 7, 2019

In Madison, Wisconsin.

In Gander Tacoma's office. "$50 000 fine?! Are you that stupid that you fine me that much money?!" Rob Killorn said in anger. "Rob, you went into the opposite brand and not only that, attacked the top champion. Tim Cutlass wanted to sue me. So it's either that, or fining you" Gander said. "Also, consider yourself lucky that I'm not giving Skeen Rando a round bye" Gander said. "This is all loads of bullcrap!" Rob said. "Well deal with it! You and your pals are taking the night off, so get out of my sight!" Gander said.

Tony Masser was nervous as he hadn't been going to events alone in a long time Lee was calling him on his phone. "Listen, you'll be fine. It's just a matter of time that you regain some success" Lee said. "Oh and if it makes you feel better, Kaylee Munoz will be watching from her TV at my house" Lee said. "Man, you just want me to kick your ass when it's over" Tony said. "Haha, calm down. It's not like that, I'm taken" Lee said. "Alright, well I'll call you again later" Tony said. He hung up, but then Ezekiel Jackson was walking by him. He gave Tony a scare by simply staring at him.

Jane Bickers was getting ready for her Title match, but Taryn Terrell realized that she seemed pretty stressed out. "Jane, I think you're too stressed out over getting another chance at the Title" Taryn said. "Well the thing is that I never got a women's championship anywhere" Jane said. "What's wrong with that?" Taryn asked. "I was always so close, but then so far. In other words, I just hope tonight's my time" Jane said. "Alright. Well, good luck" Taryn said as she walked away.

Candy Floss & Natsuko Hatano vs. Hadly Nikki & Celeste Nikki

IC Title Match

Jimmy Havoc vs. Ezekiel Jackson (c)

World Cup Quarter-Final

Tony Masser vs. Mike Honda

Women's Title Match

Jane Bickers vs. Jaspreet Correia (c)

TJP vs. Brick Altima

Women's #1 Contender's Match

Misha Dover vs. Lilly Craven

Match #1: Candy and Natsuko went off to a rocky start, mainly because Hadly and Celeste had a lot of Tag Team chemistry during their Indy days. Late in the match, Hadly held onto Candy, and Celeste was gonna kick her, but Candy ducked, which led to Celeste kicking her own sister in the face. Candy then rolled up Celeste, and won along with Natsuko.

Match #2: Jimmy Havoc had the jump on Ezekiel Jackson later on in the match, but Ezekiel wasn't falling for his tricks. Jimmy tried to position him for the Acid Rainmaker, but Ezekiel countered it into a chokeslam then pinned him to retain his Title.

Backstage: In Jack Starr's office. Someone slammed their fists on Jack's desk. "Give me an explanation as to why I'm not booked for tonight" Bully Demise said. "I'm just trying to get more female wrestlers into the spotlight. In case you haven't noticed, I didn't do enough of that" Jack said. "You honestly piss me off!" Bully said as he walked away. "Actually, you're not booked because you need to improve" Jack muttered.

Match #3: Tony was trying to finish off Mike late in the match, but he accidentally pushed him into the referee. A masked man showed up and hit Tony square in the head with a chair, then he ran out. Mike Honda covered him, and won.

Match #4: Jaspreet started off strong, countering all of Jane's moves. But Jane was able to make a comeback, kicking her legs, doing suplexes, and then finished her off with her own version of the Angle plex, or Angle slam (whatever it's called), then pinned her, but Jaspreet kicked out before the count of 3. Jane tried to finish her off again, but she was too frustrated to lift her up properly, which led to Jaspreet countering into the Canadian Destroyer, then into the Boston Crab, Jane was knocked out from Canadian Destroyer instantly, which led to the referee ringing the bell. Jaspreet Correia retained her Women's Title.

ECW Revival Wrestler Bio: Joel Lewal: The thing about Joel Lewal is that he's pretty much Matt Morgan but with long hair. The main difference is that Joel has high-flying abilities, along with Keith Lee levels of heavy-hitting, which makes him the full package. His only weakness is that he can't lift more than 265-280 lbs around there due to multiple surgeries to both (mostly his left) armes.

Match #5: The match was really short, mainly because Suicide showed up which distracted TJP, then Brick quickly rolled him up to win again. Matt Sydal attacked Suicide from behind, trying to take off his mask, but then Brick kicked him, and they got away.

Main Event: Lilly just couldn't figure out Misha Dover. Not much of her moves phased Misha, which started to get to her big time. Lilly got more frustrated when hitting her with an RKO, then went up the top rope for a frog splash. But Misha countered into a piledriver, then pinned her to win. Misha Dover was the new #1 Contender for the Women's Championship. Misha celebrated her victory as they went off the air.


	30. Cutlass Nov 8, 2019

Please note: I don't own the rights to the ECW name. This is all completely fictional, and is non-profit. Oh, and a lot of the wrestlers are ones I made up myself 'cause I don't know, I just like coming up with my own wrestlers. But anyway, with that out of the way, on with the story.

**P/N: More things were going on when writing. My bad, guys.**

**A/N: I have a big announcement coming up on November 22 on Friday. Stay Tuned! Or Stay... Vigilante? I don't know, you get the idea, right? **

**Anyway, on with the story!**

November 8, 2019

In Milwaukee, Wisconsin.

Jack Starr: Tonight will be D'Angelo Dinero defending his X-Division Title against Petra Viscara in a historic Title Match. Another Title Match is gonna happen between Motor City Machine Guns and Rosso Familia for the recently vacated Tag Team Titles. And finally, a heavy-hitting Main Event with a 6-man Intergender Tornado Tag Extreme Rules Match. That will be all.

D'Angelo was talking with Sand Unser. "I don't think I should defend this Title against a woman" D'Angelo said. "But why not?" Sand said. "I don't want to go to jail. I still got so much to live for" D'Angelo said. Sand looked down and shook his head. "D'Angelo, this is sports entertainment. It's not qualified as female assault" Sand said. "That's what they all say!" D'Angelo said. Sand walked away shaking his head.

CM Punk and Rob Killorn were arguing backstage. But then Trey Belmont interrupted them. "Honestly Rob, you're a waste of space in my opinion" Trey said. "And you CM Punk... well, I do have my ECW Title Match that I can do at anytime. So what do you say Punk, have at it tonight?" Trey asked "Hmm... how about next week, as the Main Event?" CM Punk's hand, and walked away. Rob stood there confused. "What? I like the kid" CM Punk said. "He's 22 years old" Rob said. "Well, you get the point" CM Punk said as he walked away.

Kona Reeves vs. Trevor Lee

X-Division Title Match

Petra Viscara vs. D'Angelo Dinero (C)

Vacant Tag Team Title Match

Motor City Machine Guns vs. Rosso Familia

World Cup Quarter-Final

Rob Killorn vs. Skeen Rando

Santana Kik & Mia Hester vs. Rin Masada & Akiho Masada

Tornado Tag Extreme Rules Match

Lee Corallo & Tony Masser & Kaylee Munoz vs. Shingo Yazawa & Colin Tornado & Kris Wolf

Match #1: Kona Reeves was making his singles debut on ECW. He started off weak as Trevor Lee's quick strikes made it hard for him to counter at first. All that tired him out, as Kona gave him a Big Boot, which then he gave him 4 powerbombs before rolling him up with his feet on the ropes, and won.

Match #2: D'Angelo Dinero was too hesitant to fight Petra Viscara because he found it to be a crime. Petra however, took full advantage as she attacked D'Angelo at full force, hitting him with a series of dropkicks, then into the slingblade. Petra was going to finish him off with a Boston Knee Party, but then D'Angelo countered with a shoulder Breaker, then pushed her into the corner for the Dinero Express, then pinned her to retain his Title.

Backstage: Tony's head was busted open from the chair shot. And it wasn't bladed, it was legit. Lee Corallo and Kaylee Munoz weren't sure if he should compete tonight. "Tony, I don't think you should fight alongside us. You're head's lost too blood lately" Lee said. "No way I'm lettin' you guys go out there handicap!" Tony said.

Match #3: To raise the stakes, GM Gander Tacoma made it a ladder match. Rafael Tavar and Salvador Rovelo (Rosso Familia) got to work right away on taking out a ladder. Salvador held a ladder up, but then Alex Shelley kicked the ladder into his face, then hit Rafael with a spinning dropkick. Alex looked around and realized that Salvador fell out of the ring. So Alex suicide dove into Salvador on the outside. Meanwhile, Chris Sabin set up the ladder and started to climb up. All of a sudden, Rafael was climbing up the ladder as well. They went at it back and forth. Then out of nowhere, Alex Shelley jumped in and pulled Rafael down, then kicked him in the face. Chris Sabin reached up and got both Titles. The Motor City Machine Guns are the new ECW Tag Team Champions.

Match #4: All the Team Rosso members were banned from ringside. Skeen Rando went strong throughout the first half of the match. Skeen got kicked good in the gut, which slowed him down big time. (Rob did that by the way). From there, Rob was hitting all the moves, which led to Skeen being finished off by the Killor Cutter, then Rob pinned him to win.

Backstage #2: A bunch of girls were mad at Shingo Yazawa for some reason. "What'd you mean you don't find me attractive? I thought I was-" Shingo got cut off as Colin Tornado showed up. "Sorry girls, I... need to talk to him alone" Colin said. They all left smiling at Colin. "No fair, you get all the ladi-" Shingo was cut off again. "That's not the point, we have a match tonight, and all you could think about is girls?" Colin asked. "Anyway, Kris Wolf is ready to go, are you?" he continued. "Yep" Shingo said.

Match #5: Santana Kik got suplexed onto the steel steps on the outside by Rin Masada, putting her out of commission. Then Akiho Masada hit Mia Hester with a stunner, but instead of pinning her, she tagged in Rin who then did a corkscrew splash, then pinned her to win.

Main Event: Kris Wolf went for Tony Masser to get him out of the way. But Tony was able to fight back. Inside the ring, Kaylee Munoz and Colin Tornado were pretty evenly matched, countering each other's moves until they took each other out with a double-clothesline. Lee Corallo and Shingo Yazawa however, they managed to take it all the way to the parking lot.

Shingo threw pipes at Lee, then Lee tried to strike, but Shingo countered with a spinebuster through a nearby table. Meanwhile, Kaylee Munoz put Colin Tornado in a cross armbreaker through a chair in the ring. Colin tapped out, making Lee, Tony, and Kaylee the winners. But Lee and HSingo were still going at it in the parking lot. They were on the ledge with a pickup truck below. Shingo was gonna suplex Lee, but then Kona Reeves pushed them both off the ledge wih both of them crashing onto the pickup truck. They were lying there as they went off the air.


	31. Tacoma Nov 21, 2019

Please note: I don't own the rights to the ECW name. This is all completely fictional, and is non-profit. Oh, and a lot of the wrestlers are ones I made up myself 'cause I don't know, I just like coming up with my own wrestlers. But anyway, with that out of the way, on with the story.

**A/N: A new series is being made. Well, actually 3, but I want you guys to say what will be posted first. More on that later. Now on with the story.**

November 21, 2019

In New York City, New York

Jack Starr: As further punishment for them wreaking havoc on Cutlass, Jonas Setzer will face Endon Sezzer and Martin Craven in a match. On another note, Misha Dover will face off against Jaspreet Correia for the Women's Title. That will be all for now.

Joel Lewal, Candy Floss and Natsuko Hatano were chatting backstage. "So are you girls going to compete for the Women's Tag Team Titles?" Joel asked. "What are you talking about?" Natsuko asked. Joel then realized that it was not open knowledge, but since he brought it up, he thought he might as well spill the beans. There's gonna be a match for the inaugural Women's Tag Team Titles at Firestorm. There's been speculation that you two would fight Shoko Mizushima and Saki Yoshizawa for it. Now just don't get too excited, but Gander might tell you later" Joel said. Candy and Natsuko were silently excited. "So what about you, big guy? Do you have a match?" Candy asked. "Yeah, I'm in the semi-final match against Jim Raymond tonight. I just hop it goes well" Joel said. "Yeah, well, you're Joel Lewal. You're the full package" Candy said. "Aw, well thanks you 2. And if there's anything you need from me, just let me know" Joel said. He then walked away as they both waved at him.

Motor City Machine Guns arrived to the arena, and everyone was cheering them on. But since the Rosso Familia was Rob Killorn's team, he confronted the 2. Rob stared down Alex Shelley. Then Jonas Setzer attacked Chris Sabin from behind, then Rob punched Alex in the face.

Jeff Kassian vs. Alex Riley

World Cup Semi-Final

Jim Raymond vs. Joel Lewal

Extreme Rules IC Title Match

Jimmy Havoc vs. Ezekiel Jackson

ECW Women's Title

Misha Dover vs. Jaspreet Correia (C)

TJP vs. Suicide

Jonas Setzer vs. Endon Sezzer & Martin Craven

Ringside: John Starr was in the ring.

John: Without some big introduction, aside from the Women's Tag Team Championship match at the Firestorm PPV, there will be an Elimination match with 10 guys trying to win the inaugural ECW Junior Heavyweight Championship. That will be all. Oh, actually, there's also gonna be Intergender Tag Team Championships.

Match #1: Alex Riley kept getting thrown around like garbage. Jeff Kassian gave him suplexes, and even a Dragon Screw Neck Whip, which knocked him out cold. Jeff didn't realize that until after he hit him with a 450 splash, then pinned him to win. Alex Riley was stretchered out.

Match #2: Joel dominated... at first. But Jim kept dodging Joel's attacks and hitting him with a dropkick. Jim tried to finish him with a Boston Knee Party, only to get countered with a bicycle kick. But Jim kicked out. Instead of getting stressed out though, Joel immediately got up, then Jim got up, then Joel hit him with a big spear, then pinned him to win.

Match #3: Right out the gate, Ezekiel Jackson hurt his leg after slipping off the apron and into a table that was already set up. Jimmy kept pulling out weapons such as a whip, a baseball, and a piece of paper because... Jimmy Havoc. Jimmy slid the paper on Ezekiel's leg. Later on, Jimmy and Ezekiel were in the ring, and Jimmy threw the baseball right at Ezekiel's stomach, but then suddenly Oliver Carter and Percy Watson attacked him, then Ezekiel pinned Jimmy to retain the Title.

Ringside #2: Motor City Machine Guns were in the ring.

Chris Sabin: So apparently, Rob Killorn, or I'd like to call him a Tommaso Ciampa wannabe, hates us for beating his guys for these Titles. On top of that, management's saying that they don't have rematch claws. But you know what, Alex and I never back down from a challenge, so we will defend these Titles against the Rosso Familio or whatever, at eh upcoming Firestorm PPV. Rafael, Salvador, we'll see you there.

ECW Revival Wrestler Bio: Santaya Raven: Santaya debuted into wrestling in 2009 at the age of 12, so it wasn't professional. She joined the MWE in 2014, and was the Women's Champion 2 times. She usually wears Green and Orange gear, usually wearing kickpads as she believes that knee pads aren't enough to protect her legs. She's from Helena, Montana.

Match #4: Misha went into a horrible start with Jaspreet quickly taking her out. Misha was making a comeback, dropkicking her into the corner. Then she lined her up for a piledriver. She managed to hit it, but then Rosa Mendes appeared and knockout out Misha. For some reason though, the referee just let it happen, and Jaspreet pinned Misha to retain her Title. Gander came out and said that she has to defend her Title in a Battle Royal on Cutlass.

Match #5: TJP was actually dominating the match. Suicide couldn't fight back. Meanwhile, Matt Sydal ran towards the ring, but got decimated by Brick Altima. TJP managed to pull off the mask. Everyone was in shock. The whole time it was Bully Demise. TJP turned around, only to get sucker punched by Altima. Bully and Brick both stood tall in the middle of the ring. (TJP won by DQ).

Main Event: Jonas Setzer lost in 18 seconds. Right after the match, Rob Killorn and Carl Steppenbrunner knocked out Martin Craven. Then Jeff Kassianand Reenu Iwasaki ran into the ring, fighting off Rob and Carl. Jeff threw Carl out of the ring going straight through the announce table. Jonas leaped over Jeff getting back into the ring, but Endon Sezzer hit him in the head with a chair in mid-air. Rob however, managed to get away as the episode went off the air.

Injury Report

\- Alex Riley's injury is yet to be determined, but is confirmed to be out of action for the next few weeks.


	32. Cutlass Nov 22, 2019

Please note: I don't own the rights to the ECW name. This is all completely fictional, and is non-profit. Oh, and a lot of the wrestlers are ones I made up myself 'cause I don't know, I just like coming up with my own wrestlers. But anyway, with that out of the way, on with the story.

**A/N: There will be a debate on 3 series I'm willing to make: Matchpoint Wrestling 2003, Matchpoint Wrestling 2005, and Starr National Wrestling 2010. For now, I can only make one of them. There will be a poll that ends a few weeks from now. And with that, on with the story.**

November 22, 2019

In New York City, New York

Jack Starr: There's gonna be an Intergender X-Division Title Battle Royal. After that is an ECW Women's Title Battle Royal. And then to end the night, CM Punk defending the ECW Title against Trey Belmont. That will be all.

"You sure you guys are gonna be okay?" Kaylee Munoz asked. "Oh yeah, I'm sure. It's time for payback!" Lee said in pain. Lee Corallo was still stitched up from the crap that went down. "You know Lee, why does Kona Reeves call himself 'The Finest'?" Tony Masser asked. "I don't know, he just calls himself that" Lee said.

Petra Viscara and D'Angelo Dinero were kind of having an argument. Petra was still upset over his antics from the last episode of Cutlass. "Listen, it was just because it goes against everything I stand for. I can't fight a woman" D'Angelo said. "But it's sports entertainment, it's not necessarily assault" Petra said. "Besides, there's a Battle Royal for that Title, with me and Santana Kik in there as well" Petra continued. "Well, now The Pope knows who to look out for" D'Angelo said.

Boa vs. Barrett Steppenbrunner vs. Nick Jackson

Mia Hester vs. Rin Masada

X-Division Title Battle Royal

Petra Viscara vs. D'Angelo Dinero (C) vs. Jason Bayne vs. Rafael Tavar vs. Tye Dillinger vs. Santana Kik vs. Sand Unser

ECW Women's title Battle Royal

Jaspreet Correia vs. Santaya Raven vs. Kaylee Munoz vs. Rosa Mendes vs. Sarah Macan vs. Kris Wolf vs. Misha Dover vs. Jane Bickers

Lee Corallo & Tony Masser vs. Kona Reeves & Skeen Rando

ECW Title Match

(C) CM Punk vs. Trey Belmont

Match #1: Boa got kicked in the face by Nick Jackson. Barrett dropkicked Nick into the corner . Then got him with a running knee strike, then hit Nick with a clothesline so hard that he flipped twice. Barratt was gonna go for the pin, but then Boa threw him out, hit a moonsault on Nick, then pinned him to win.

Match #2: Mia was kicked in the face. Rin Masada carried the whole match to the end. Rin eventually kicked her in the face one more time, then hit a cutter, and pinned her to win.

Backstage: Shingo Yazawa and Sand Unser decided to do an elimination challenge at Firestorm. "How 'bout this: we each pick 4 guys, doesn't matter the brand, and then we do an elimination 5v5. Tim Cutlass will give the winning team 100 grand" Shingo said. "Deal!" Sand said as they shook on it.

Match #3: Rafael threw Tye out immediately. Jason was trying to throw out Sand, but then Santana kicked him in the head. Then she threw Jason out. D'Angelo managed to throw out both Santana and Sand. Rafael sneak attacked and eliminated D'Angelo. But then Rafael turned around and got clocked in the face by Petra and was so dizzy that he went flying out of the ring. Petra Viscara became the new X-Division Champion.

Match #4: Later on, Sarah Macan kicked Misha in the face, but the kick broke Misha's nose. Jaspreet managed to throw out Santaya Raven and Misha Dover. Kris Wolf eliminated Rosa Mendes, but then Kaylee Munoz eliminated Kris. Kaylee then managed to throw out both Sarah and Jane, but then Jaspreet snook back into the ring and threw out Kaylee to retain her Title.

ECW Revival Wrestler Bio: Petra Viscara: She's only 21 yrs old, and is pretty small compared to the other women. Just like Santaya Raven, Petra doesn't like not wearing kickpads, believing that knee pads just aren't enough. She's from Barquisimeto, Lara, Venezuela.

Match #5: Tony Masser and Skeen Rando fought each other in the ring, but Lee Corallo and Kona Reeves were fighting backstage. Kona kept throwing bottles of beer at Lee. But then Lee managed to fight back throwing a soccer ball at Kona's face, then threw him into a table. But that wasn't enough as Kona suddenly got up and suplexed Lee through a wall. They were in the wall, and were both knocked out. Tony managed to pin Skeen for the win, but everyone was worried about backstage.

Main Event: CM Punk almost ended it quick with a GTS, but Trey countered with a Belly-to-belly suplex . Throughout the whole match, Trey was very creative with the weapons. At one point, CM Punk was holding up a table, but then Trey kicked the table into his face, and then when CM dropped it, Trey threw a chair square in his head. Near the end, Trey was so close to finishing Cm Punk with a Corkscrew Splash, but CM caught him in mid-air, and hit him with the GTS, then pinned him to retain the Title. CM and Trey shook hands.

They celebrated, but then Matt Morgan attacked CM Punk, then Bicycle kicked Trey so hard he broke Trey's left middle tooth (Doctor's discovery after the episode). CM Punk fought back, but then Matt hit him in the head with a 2x4. Matt Morgan stood tall as the episode went off the air.


	33. Firestorm 2019

Please note: I don't own the rights to the ECW name. This is all completely fictional, and is non-profit. Oh, and a lot of the wrestlers are ones I made up myself 'cause I don't know, I just like coming up with my own wrestlers. But anyway, with that out of the way, on with the story.

**A/N: Drawings of my custom wrestlers will soon be posted on DeviantArt on my profile TrackMaster914. You're all free to make suggestions on who to see first. If you can't remember most of my made-up wrestlers, Check out the roster on Chapter 26: Re-draft Results. Stay posted for more. And with that, on with the story.**

November 24, 2019

In New York City, New York.

Jack Starr: For the Junior Heavyweight Title, it will be 8 guys instead of 10. There will be two 5v5 Elimination matches. That will be all for now.

CM Punk and Matt Morgan decided to make their own teams and do a 5v5 Elimination as the Main Event. Both GM's decided to agree on it.

Tony Masser, Lee Corallo, and Kaylee Munoz were discussing backstage. "Alright, so Tony is up first for the Junior Heavyweight Championship" Lee said. "Honestly, I'm kinda worried. This is gonna be a trainwreck" Tony said. Tony was kinda panicking a bit. Lee and Kaylee moved away for a second. "He needs some kind of motivation" Lee said. "Um... I think he'll be fine. Besides, I have an idea for after the match" Kaylee said.

The Main Event of Firestorm will be Team Punk which consists of CM Punk, Jim Raymond, Lee Corallo, Joel Lewal, Jimmy Havoc. Facing off against Matt Morgan, Ezekiel Jackson, Percy Watson, Oliver Carter, Kona Reeves.

Team Rosso was banned from the event with the exception of Jonas Setzer and The Rosso Familia.

A super stacked match-card.

ECW Junior Heavyweight Title Elimination

TJP vs. Marshall Law vs. Jonas Setzer vs. Tony Masser vs. Justin Gabriel vs. DJ Z vs. Nick Jackson vs. Amazing Red

ECW Women's Tag Team Titles Extreme Rules Match

Shoko Mizushima & Saki Yoshizawa vs. Candy Floss & Natsuko Hatano

5v5 Elimination Challenge

Sand Unser & Endon Sezzer & Trevor Lee & Trey Belmont & Shotzi Blackheart vs. Shingo Yazawa & Colin tornado & Jason Bayne & Yuna Manase & Mina Shirakawa

X-Division title Match

(C) Petra Viscara vs. D'Angelo Dinero vs. Santana Kik

Women's Title Match

Kaylee Munoz vs. Sarah Macan vs. Jaspreet Correia (C) vs. Jane Bickers

ECW Tag Team Title Extreme Rules

Motor City Machine Guns vs. Rosso Familia

Tornado 5v5 Elimination Challenge

CM Punk & Jim Raymond & Lee Corallo & Joel Lewal & Jimmy Havoc vs. Matt Morgan & Ezekiel Jackson & Percy Watson & Oliver Carter & Kona Reeves

Match #1: (Amazing Red is a one-time deal) Jonas Setzer piledrove Tony Masser right out the gate. He then went for Amazing Red, but then Red countered with a roundhouse kick, then Jonas ducted the second kick, but that kick got Nick Jackson instead. Then Justin Gabriel hit a 450 splash on Nick, then pinned him for the elimination. DJ Z dropkicked Justin out of the ring. Marshall Law came in with a ladder and hit TJP, Amazing Red, and Jonas Setzer. He placed the ladder on top of TJP, then put Jonas on top of the ladder. Marshall got suplexed by DJ Z, then Justin hit a 450 splash onto TJP and Jonas. Tony then pinned the two for the elimination. Marshall hit Justin with a huge clothesline, then pinned him for another elimination. Then Tony rolled up Marshall to eliminate him as well. DJ Z hit Amazing Red with a Canadian Destroyer, then Tony hit DJ Z with a Lombard Check, then pinned both of them to win. Tony Masser became inaugural ECW Junior Heavyweight Champion. Tony and Amazing Red shook hands, then Kaylee went into the ring, and kissed Tony. Tony felt like he was in a dream.

Match #2: Shoko went wild, flinging the kendo stick at Candy like an axe, she missed, but she then threw a 2x4. In the ring, Natsuko set up a ladder, then climbed to the top. All three of the women looked up, only to see Natsuko falling from the top of the ladder and onto them outside the ring. Later on, Candy kicked high, and Natsuko kicked low on Shoko. Saki then hit both of them with a chair. She then did a frog splash onto Candy with a chair on her. Shoko then Gutwrench suplexed Natsuko onto a broken chair. Then Shoko put Natsuko into a sleeper hold, then Natsuko passed out. Shoko and Saki became the inaugural Women's Tag Team Champions of ECW.

Backstage: Sand Unser met with his team. Endon Sezzer and Trevor Lee were with him. Trey Belmont arrived finding the perfect female wrestler for their team: Shotzi Blackheart. "Wait, is she even signed?" Sand asked Trey. "More less? It's kind of a one-time deal" Trey said. "Alright then. Let's go" Sand said.

Match #3: Endon Sezzer hurt his left leg on a landing. But he managed to tag in Trevor Lee just in time. Trevor hit Colin Tornado with a double knee, then pinned him to eliminate him. A few minutes later, Trevor double kneed Jason Bayne, but he didn't know that it was actually Yuna Manase that was legal, and she rolled him up for the elimination. Jason tagged himself in, and it backfired as Shotzi Blackheart kicked him in the gut, then tagged in Trey Belmont for the Boston Knee Party, then eliminated Jason.

Late in the match, Shotzi got superkicked over the barrier, while Trey got double-teamed by Yuna and Mina, who suplexed him onto the announce table. Moments after the table collapsed, Shingo hit a frog splash onto him from the turnbuckle. Trey was eliminated by count out. Sand Unser hit the Falcon's Arrow on Mina, then pinned her for the elimination. Yuna then went on the attack, but Sand superkicked her so hard that she fell out of the ring. She got eliminated by count out. Shingo was destroyed by Shotzi who attacked him with a chair. She got disqualified, but this led to Sand finishing off Shingo with Slice Bread, then pinned him to win. Tim Lennox Cutlass' two sons, Max and Clint Cutlass arrived to the ring with a duffel bag. It wasn't a check, no. Instead, the duffel bag was filled with cold hard cash. Though Sand decided to wait until they headed backstage to open it. They all agreed as they left the ring.

Match #4: The match started off very fast. Santana Kik suplexed D'Angelo Dinero out of the ring, then Petra Viscara hit her with a missile dropkick, and got her with some uppercuts. She then got him in the face by D'Angelo's staff, but then D'Angelo turned around only to get stunnered by Santana. D'Angelo flopped all over the place after that. Then Petra rolled up Santana to retain her Title.

Match #5: Jaspreet tried to escape, but Jane Bickers clocked her in the face using a chair. Sarah Macan was injured when the table collapsed while she was on it, injuring her leg. Jaspreet kept hitting Jane, but this would then lead to Kaylee doing a huge roundhouse kick to the back of her head, then pinned her to win. Kaylee Munoz became the new ECW Women's Champion.

Backstage #2: Sand Unser and co. were dividing the money evenly. Max and Clint Cutlass arrived. "So congratulations you guys" Max said. "Oh. hey, what's up?" Trey asked. "Oh nothing. We came to claim our contracts" Clint said. "Contracts?" Trevor asked. "We officially signed into ECW Revival" Max said. "You'll be seeing us in the next episode of Cutlass" Clint said.

Match #6: Rosso Familia hit them with guitars. Rafael Tavar threw Alex Shelley out of the ring, then he jumped out the ring to set up a table. But it wasn't just any table, it was reinforced. So when Salvador Rovelo powerbombed Chris Sabin into it, the impact nearly broke his spine. In the ring, Alex was left on his own trying to take on Rafael and Salvador. Salvador eventually hit a low blow on Alex. Salvador then Alex, but Chris Sabin arrived at the last second and stopped the pinfall.

Chris hit the X-Factor on Salvador, with Rafael getting hit with Slice Bread by Alex onto a chair. Then they hit high and low on Salvador, then pinned him to retain the Tag Team Titles.

Main Event: Lee Corallo and Kona Reeves wound up outside the arena. Meanwhile, in the ring, CM Punk was brawling Matt Morgan. It was Falls Count Anywhere, so a referee was outside with Lee and Kona. Joel Lewal chokeslammed Oliver Carter through the table, then pinned him for the elimination. Ezekiel Jackson and Percy Watson were attacking Jim Raymond, but then Jimmy Havoc was getting them with a nailgun. Jim then hit the Falcon's Arrow on Percy Watson, and pinned him for the elimination.

Meanwhile, one camera guy was trying to catch up to Lee and Kona. The camera guy finally caught up to them, only to realize that they were in a subway train. Lee was swinging off poles, kicking Kona all around. Then the doors closed behind them, and fortunately, the referee was in the train with them.

Back in the ring, Jim got destroyed by Matt Morgan, and was eliminated. Then the Steppenbrunners attacked CM Punk, then Matt Morgan Bicycle kicked him, then pinned him for the elimination.

Back in the subway, Lee and Kona got out the next station. Then 5 security guys tried to stop them, but then two of them started attacking the others, then Lee and Kona. The 2 guys revealed themselves as Rob Killorn and Jonas Setzer. They then put Lee and Kona on top of each other, which led to a double-elimination.

Joel Lewal went on a rampage, double-chokeslamming the Steppenbrunners, Dylan Andlauer was thrown out of the ring. Carl Steppenbrunner was thrown out of the ring and into the announce table. Joel then threw Barrett Steppenbrunner at Ezekiel, but then Ezekiel caught him, then slammed him, but then got hit with a Big Boot, then Joel pinned him for the elimination. Jimmy Havoc hit Matt Morgan with a dropkick, which Joel then speared both Matt and Barrett. Then Joel pinned Matt to win the match for his team. Joel and Jimmy stood tall in the ring as the... Wait, Lee and Kona were still getting beat up by Rob and Jonas. They threw the referee into the train, then the cameraman got piledriven by Jonas. Rob and Jonas then stared at the camera, then threw it into the train tracks, then the PPV finally went off the air.

Fun fact: It took two days to write the Main Event alone.

One more reminder

Warpath: Montreal is gonna be the last ECW Revival PPV of 2019 in a yet to be determined December weekend. More information coming up soon.


End file.
